Out Of The Blue
by kineret
Summary: Bran Cornick, more known as the Marrok, the leader of all the north American werewolves, was perfectly fine, until his mate, Leah, has decided she had enough, and took off. What will happen to his wolf now? And more importantly, who the hell is Blueberry Bird?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **New story, this one is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 1:**

Bran was in his study, talking on the phone with Mercy, his coyote shifter-stepdaughter.

She was in the hospital, again, this time after defeating a volcano God, and almost dying after breaking her neck.

"…I will be there soon, good bye," he finished the call.

"What now?" asked Leah.

"I am heading to the tri-cities area, Mercy is in the hospital,"

"So what?! She is nothing yours, just a stinky coyote-"

He growled. Bran understood that Leah doesn't like Mercy, but he wouldn't let her insult her in his face.

"She is like a daughter to me, you know that. We will talk when I get back,"

Leah turned around and went upstairs without another word.

* * *

Bran was tired. He visited Mercy, that was quite o.k. considering her injuries, and now he was heading back home to Aspen- Creek, Montana.

He knew that Leah probably will make him a hard time about Mercy again, and he was so tired.

Bran parked his car in front of his house and walked in. He went straight in to the shower, and he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Blueberry Bird was standing above her parents' graves. They just crushed in a car accident a few months earlier, just before she finished her junior year in high school.

She wanted to start fresh and on her own. Her aunt agreed to let her go if she will promise to keep in touch.

That's how she ended up in the tri-cities area in Washington.

Blueberry started her senior year in high school.

Surprisingly enough, her first friend was the sixteen years old girl, Jesse Hauptman, daughter of the local Alpha, Adam.

* * *

"… so, you are still staying at the motel?" asked Jesse as she looked at her new friend on their way to Blueberry's car.

"Yeah, until I will found a place for me," answered the older girl.

Blueberry has a long dark hair, quite pale skin and deep blue eyes. She is not very tall, but she put high heels on her feet. Right now, she was wearing black jeans, red blouse that her white strapless peep out from the blouse cleavage and black jacket. She has black ankle boots with high heels and black wool hat on her head.

The girls got in the car and started the drive from school to the Hauptman's residence.

"So… your dad is a werewolf, an Alpha, are you too? A werewolf, I mean,"

"No, it doesn't work this way,"

"So how it does work?"

"Well…"

Jesse started to explain.

Females werewolves can't give birth because the embryo can't survive the change his mother going through every full moon. Humans can give birth only if the child happened to be human, otherwise it will end up with natural abortion. This is exactly what Jesse is; a human child to a werewolf father and a human mother.

"Wow, rough life," said Blueberry as she parked the car in front of Jesse's big house.

"Come inside," said Jesse.

"I don't want to interrupt,"

"Don't be ridiculous, come on," said Jesse.

Blueberry sighed and followed the younger girl in.

* * *

"Hi Ben," said Jesse.

"Hi, Jesse, who is your pretty friend?"

"I am Blue," said Blueberry.

"Blue? Like the color?"

"Well, you write it the same, but it's a nickname to Blueberry," said Blue.

"Oh, it's an odd-" said Ben.

"He means rear," said a deep voice from behind the girls.

"Right, sorry." Said Ben.

"It's alright," she smiled and turned around. "Are you Mr. Hauptman?"

"Yes, miss…?"

"Blueberry Bird, but you can call me Blue, sir."

He smiled. He could tell that the girl was couched by his daughter about werewolves 101.

"And you can drop the sir, and call me Adam,"

"O.k. sir, I mean, Adam,"

He smiled again.

"How was school?"

"Fine," said Jesse.

"And the test?"

"O.k."

"What about you, Blue?"

"Oh, I didn't have any test, I am a senior,"

"Really? So how do you know Jesse?" he asked as he led them to the living room. Jesse went to bring them some soda while Adam released his tie.

"From the cafeteria, I am new around here, and she saw that I am alone so she introduced herself,"

"How is it that I only met you today?"

"She drove me from school since the day we met, she just refused to come in until I finally convinced her, today," said Jesse as she sat down.

"Really? Why?"

Blue just shrugged.

"Do I know your parents?"

"Unlikely; they died in a car accident a few months ago, in DC. I moved here in the end of the summer,"

"I am sorry for your loss,"

"Thanks,"

"So you live alone? Where?"

"I am in a motel at the moment, and I talk with my aunt a lot, it's o.k."

"Young girl alone in a motel? It's not safe,"

She shrugged again.

"It's temporary, I am looking for an apartment,"

"Why don't you come and live here? It's quite crowded now and then as Jesse probably told you, but you can have your own room with a bathroom, and my wife is a mechanic, so she can take care of your car if needed," suggested Adam.

"Amm… it's generous and odd, you don't even know me,"

"It's a werewolf thing, they are very protective," explained Jesse.

"Oh," Blue frowned a bit.

The motel room was eating her money away and she was barely there, and the clerk was creeping her out.

"Can I pay you rent?" asked Blue.

"No,"

"So how can I pay you back if you let me stay?"

"Just study good and stay out of trouble,"

"It's an odd way of rent,"

Adam laugher boomed in the house. Jesse giggled.

"I like you, kid, I truly do. Now, you need to get your stuff from the motel."

"Ben," he called and Ben showed up.

"Go with the girls to get Blue's stuff from the motel, she is moving in with us,"

"let's go pink," said Ben. Adam growled.

"It's just a joke," said Ben. Adam flashed his eyes at him.

"Sorry, let's go girls," said Ben, and they went outside and in to Blue's car.

* * *

It was dinner time.

Blue already settled in her new room, her clothes were in her closet, her shoes in a drawer, her books and laptop on her desk and a photo of herself with her parents was on a night stand by the big bed. Her makeup and toiletries were in the bathroom.

Now she was lying on her bed and reading a book.

a knock on her door cut her short, thought.

"Come in,"

The door opened and a woman walked in.

"Hi, I am Mercedes Hauptman, Adam's wife, you can call me Mercy- is that welsh?"

"Yeah, do you know it?"

"A little bit. How do you know it?"

"It was a chosen class in my former school, so I took it,"

"I have some friends that will be thrilled to meet someone so young that knows welsh," said Mercy in a smile.

"Cool, I never met welsh people before,"

Mercy chuckled.

"Come on, dinner is ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 2:**

Bran was a mess. Leah disappeared, just left, and his wolf started to get to the surface, it didn't happen in a long time, and barely happened at all.

He was mate-less. The mate bond broke when he got home from visiting Mercy, but he was so tired that he didn't pay attention until the next day.

All of Leah stuff were gone, and her scent in the house was old. He tried to call her, but got to a disconnected number.

When he turned to his younger son, Charles, he found out that she moved in to another pack, somewhere in Texas.

* * *

Blue just came down the stairs when she noticed a pacing young man. He looked in college, with his jeans and longed sleeved gray shirt. She noticed the sandy hair but couldn't see his eyes, since his head was bowed.

She knew he was a werewolf, thought. She could feel his power, his dominance, she never felt something like that among Adam's wolves, not even from Adam himself.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" she went down the stairs slowly, she could see his eyes now, pale gold, the eyes of a wolf.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again, and she saw the human eyes, warm hazel eyes.

"Hi," she smiled softly at him.

"Hello. Is Mercy around?" he asked.

"She is at work. Who are you, sir?"

"The Marrok, you?"

"Oh." she was standing in front of him now, luckily she was a bit shorter then him without her heels. She knew about him, Mercy told her about him when they started to talk about the welsh people she knew.

"I am Blue; I am a friend of Jesse from school, Adam took me in," she made sure she was avoiding his eyes.

"Blue?" he asked confused.

"It's a nickname for Blueberry,"

He just nodded and went back to pacing.

"Can I make you some cocoa or coffee? I know where Adam hides his special French coffee and where Mercy hides her special cocoa," she suggested softly.

He shook his head and kept pacing.

She sneezed, and he noticed for the first time that she is in her pajamas, white flannel shirt and pants with wolves printed on it. (it was a welcome present from Jesse), and warped in a blanket.

"Are you sick?"

"Just a cold or something," she sneezed again and wiped her nose with some tissue she had in her hand.

"Bless you,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

Blue kept looking at him pacing for a few moments.

"There is anything I can help you with? You look troubled,"

She took a step closer which turned out to be a big mistake. Bran pushed her and pined her to the wall, growling. His eyes, the eyes of the wolf, once again.

Blue breathed slowly, his body almost crushing her against the wall.

The noise brought Ben and Honey in to the living room.

Honey stepped closer- "Don't, something is really wrong with him; Mercy told me he is always in control, but it doesn't seem this way right now," warned Blue.

"But-" started Ben.

"I am fine,"

"Leave," growled Bran.

"Go," said Blue when they didn't move.

They left them alone, calling Adam and Mercy on their way out of the house.

* * *

"Bran?"

"No. not Bran,"

"How can I call you?"

"Wolf,"

"O.k. Wolf. How can I talk with Bran?"

"No Bran now, just me." He growled.

"O.k. o.k. you it's fine too," she smiled softly.

He sniffed her, burying his nose in her hair and neck, which made him even closer to her. She could feel his warmth, his hard body against her soft one. It felt so intimate that she could feel herself blushing. She never was that close to a man before.

He growled again.

She tried to think how to bring Bran back, but it started to be difficult to concentrate.

She started to tell a little story in welsh. But it seems like Wolf didn't like what she was doing because he pulled his head a bit to look at her, and growled again.

While the former growl sounded more like a sound of satisfaction, this growl sounded more like rage. He knew what she was trying to do, by talking Bran's language.

His hands were on her waist now, almost crushing it with his strong hold. She gasped, and almost panicked when an idea came to her.

She quickly warped her arms around him and captured his lips with hers. She could feel while kissing him, as the wolf faded back and the man resurfaced.

Bran kissed her back for a few moments before backing away a bit.

"Sorry," he whispered, his body was a bit trembling from the effort he put when trying to get the control over his body again.

He slid down to the floor, un intentionally, pulling her with him.

Blue leaned back against the wall, and warped Bran in her blanket, pulling him against her body in the process.

"I-"

"Shh… It's o.k. just sleep now, you are safe, you both are," she soothed him.

Bran closed his eyes and fell asleep right there in her arms.

Blue stroked his hair ones and fell asleep too.

* * *

Adam and Mercy rushed in to their living room, expecting to found it broken and bloody and hoping to found it as they left it, intact and with alive Blue.

What they didn't expected was to found Blue and Bran, cuddled and warped in a blanket, sleeping against the wall.

"She…" started Mercy.

"Defeated the wolf of the most dominant werewolf in north America?" suggested Adam.

"Apparently, and while she has a cold," said Mercy.

"Let them sleep?" suggested Adam.

"Too late," breathed Blue.

"You are talking too much," said Bran as he moved to change places with Blue.

Now she was snuggling against him.

Adam and Mercy shared a look.

"You two know each other?" asked Mercy as she and Adam sat on the floor, so they wouldn't be taller than Bran.

"We met about two hours ago," said Bran.

"You look like you met years ago," said Mercy.

Blue shrugged, "he is comfy and warm, and I kind of freezing right now,"

Bran leaned his cheek against her forehead, "that's because you have fever,"

"Or maybe it's just cold in here, and you are just comfy and warm,"

"You are rumbling," said Bran in a smile.

She looked up at him, and then snuggled back to his chest.

"Maybe I have fever,"

He chuckled.

"Can you address the elephant in the room?" asked Mercy.

"Maybe Mercy has fever too, she said there is an elephant in the room,"

Bran and Adam chuckled quietly. Mercy ignored them.

"How a seventeen years old human, with a cold, defeated the wolf of the most dominant werewolf in north America? Because you were all wolf in your human body when you threw out Honey and Ben,"

"Sorry about that. I am not myself since Leah left and I am mate less," said Bran.

"Oh. Sorry…?" said Mercy.

Bran sighed. Everyone knew that Leah hated Mercy and tried to kill her more than ones.

"And today?" asked Adam.

"I came for Mercy, hoping that she could calm my wolf, she always had a good influence over me,"

"What are you talking about? You never listen to me," protested Mercy.

"Not when you are around, always after you are leaving," he smiled.

She huffed. Bran chuckled.

"Today was my fault. He was in control for a short while and then I got too close and Wolf took over and pined me to the wall,"

"Wolf?" asked Mercy in confusion.

"I asked his wolf how to call him, he said Wolf,"

"Ha. Original," said Bran. Blue giggled, making him smile.

"What happened after Ben and Honey left?" asked Adam.

"He got closer, and sniffed my hair and neck, and I started to tell a story in welsh which pissed him off by the way,"

"He knew that you are trying to pull Bran back," said Adam.

"You know welsh?" asked Bran, surprised.

"It was a chosen class in my former school, I chose it," she shrugged. He smiled at her.

"So the welsh did it?" asked Mercy.

"No, he growled at me, and grabbed my waist hard, his eyes were like burning in gold. The kiss brought him back eventually,"

"The kiss? What kiss?" asked Mercy.

"I kissed him. Think about it, kiss is a human gesture, Wolf didn't know how to deal with it,"

"And I used it to take back over," said Bran.

"No wander you are so cozy, you kissed." Said Mercy with a smirk.

"Yeah… and I think I will go to bed before it will become more awkward." Said Blue and stood up.

She swayed and Bran stood up fast to steady her.

"My head is spinning,"

"That because you are burning up, come on, I will take you to bed," said Bran and took her in his arms. She snuggled against his chest.

Mercy couldn't hold her laughter.

"Mercy!" called Blue while Bran growled as he took Blue up the stairs.

"You really think it's wise to piss off the most dominant wolf around here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 3:**

Bran covered Blue with some blankets and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

He sighed and went down the stairs.

"So… no more mate less?" asked Mercy as he got in the kitchen, handing him a cup of cocoa.

He sat down next to the table with a sigh.

"She is a child,"

"She is almost an adult, and she likes you. More importantly, she is NICE,"

He chuckled.

"Seriously, Bran, you deserve to be happy, and so does Blue."

He smiled.

"We will see how it goes,"

"Well, it's not much, but I guess it's something," said Mercy, making him roll his eyes at her.

* * *

Bran was sitting on the couch in the Hauptmans' living room, reading a book. It was a little after midnight.

He looked up when a familiar scent got to his nose.

Blue sat down next to him, warped in her blanket.

Bran watched her sitting quietly. Then she shivered, and in a second he pulled her to his lap, warping her in his arms. She snuggled to his chest.

"If you are so cold, why aren't you in bed?"

"Can't sleep. I was planning to drink some hot cocoa, but I saw you here and sitting next to you seemed like a better idea," she smiled.

"It feels that way," he sighed.

"You are still troubled," she stated.

"Different reasons this time,"

"Want to tell me?"

"Not right now, maybe when you will be more like yourself, you know, not burning up and shivering like a leaf in the wind,"

She giggled. "Deal,"

"Deal." He whispered before taking her in his arms and getting her back to bed.

This time he lay next to her, letting her snuggled against him before falling asleep too.

* * *

It was the next morning.

Blue stretched and turned her head. She smiled when she noticed Bran next to her, still sleeping peacefully.

She stroked his face gently and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

Bran sighed in his sleep.

She looked down at his lips and touched them with her own.

Bran opened his eyes and then closed them, kissing her back. She pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Bran pulled away a bit, staying close.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Blue smiled and touched his lips with her own in a short sweet kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Better," she smiled.

Bran smiled and pulled her closer to his body.

"What was that kiss earlier?"

"Mmm…" she bit her lower lip, "I wanted to kiss with you, the real, normal, not enrage, human, you,"

"And your conclusion?"

"Well… Wolf kiss better,"

"Oh really? You little…" her laughter boomed in the house.

Bran started to tickle her.

* * *

"Is that… Blue and Bran?" asked Mercy.

"Yep," agreed Jesse.

They were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Ha,"

"I heard what happened yesterday, when I was at school. I don't know Bran other than the stories I heard, but I know enough to say that they are good for each other," said Jesse.

"Well, I must say that I agree. I never heard Bran laugh that way, and with the little I learned about Blue… it's been quite a long time since she has a reason to laugh,"

"And he is hot, in a geeky kind of way," said Jesse.

"Who is?" asked Adam that just came in to the kitchen, in his suit, ready to go to work.

"Bran," said Jesse.

"Oh God, just go to school," sighed Adam, making her laugh.

"What about Blue? Still too sick?" asked Jesse.

"Yesterday her fever was still too high," said Adam.

"Are you sure it's not just Bran?"

"Jesse!" called Adam, and she left, giggling.

"Have a nice day at school!" Called Mercy after her.

"That kid…" sighed Adam.

Mercy chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Have a nice day," she said as he finished his cup of coffee and with a last kiss headed out.

* * *

Bran and Blue were laying on their backs, chuckling breathlessly.

Blue smiled, and snuggled against him, putting her head on his chest.

"Thank you. I really needed that," she said softly.

Bran kissed her forehead, and sighed.

"Fever," he grumbled.

"I have some pills that I need to take,"

"Before or after breakfast?"

"Before, but I need a shower first, I'm sticky," she frowned and he kissed her nose, making her smile.

"O.k. then. You go take a shower, and I will make you some breakfast," said Bran.

She smiled, kissed his cheek and went to her bathroom.

Bran smiled too, he finally felt really good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 4:**

It was a few days later. Bran and Blue were kissing next to his car. He was going back to Aspen Creek.

"Blue! We need to get to school!" called Jesse.

Bran growled and Blue pinched him.

"Hey!" he protested.

"No growling at Jesse," she warned, and kissed his lips again.

He sighed.

"Sorry Jesse!"

"Don't worry about it,"

"I will come at spring break, until then… call me, and stay safe," said Blue.

"You too," said Bran and with a last kiss he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

"So… have you and Bran done it yet?" asked Jesse.

They were in Blue's car, driving to school.

"Done… what exactly?"

Blue gave her a puzzled look.

Jesse gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh my god, are you talking about sex?"

"Thank God, I thought I will need to spell it for you," said Jesse.

"S-E-X, see? I know how to spell it," said Blue with a smirk.

"Come on! So have you?"

"When exactly? When I was half dead burning up with fever?"

"You want to tell me that he spent days in your bed and all you did was cuddling?"

"Yeah… and making out a little bit," she smiled.

"Oh my God, you were making out with the Marrok, you probably will be the Marrok's new mate,"

"He didn't talk about it, I don't think that he wants me to be his mate, that's probably the reason he avoided that subject," said Blue.

"I think that the bond between the two of you already started, or his wolf would have come out again,"

"We will have to wait and see," sighed Blue as she parked her car in the school parking lot.

* * *

It was the evening of that day. Bran was in his son's house, with his son, Charles and his daughter-in-law, Anna.

"So you have a new mate?" asked Charles.

"We are taking it slow, I don't want to scare her," said Bran.

"Have you talked with her about it?" asked Anna.

"No," sighed Bran.

"Did you slept with her?"

"No!" called Bran as Charles called "Anna!"

"What? You know it means a lot when it comes to mates," she shrugged.

A cell phone ringtone cut their conversation.

"Hello Blue," said Bran to his phone.

"Hi," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I talked with Jesse and she made me do some thinking. Is Wolf showed up again? Do you think he will?"

"No, to both questions. Why are you listening to Jesse?"

She chuckled.

"I guess it's a good question," she laughed.

He joined to her laugh for a moment.

"Bran,"

"What?"

 _"Do you want me to be your mate?"_ she switched to welsh.

Anna and Charles that tried not to listen to Bran conversation with Blue, froze.

 _"I do."_

 _"So why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I didn't want to scare you away… I wanted to take it slow with you. You are young,"_

 _"Oh Bran. It doesn't matter, we can take it slow and be mates,"_

 _"It doesn't work that way,"_

 _"It worked for Mercy and Adam,"_

 _"It's not the same,"_

 _"Is it about the sex part?"_

 _"Is there anything you didn't talk with Jesse about?"_

 _"She is my friend,"_

 _"O.k. Partly yes. I also need to declare you as my mate in front of the pack, and you wouldn't be here until spring break,"_

 _"I can get there this weekend. Thursday evening."_

 _"You have school on Friday,"_

 _"I am a senior, nothing will happen if I will skip one Friday."_

 _"So… I will see you in two days?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"O.k. sleep well,"_

 _"You too."_

Bran finished the call and sighed.

"Well. She is smarter then you, and knows welsh," said Anna with a grin.

Bran shook his head with a sigh.

"You are lucky that I love you," he kissed her forehead with affection. She chuckled.

"Good night,"

"Good night Da,"

"Sleep well," said Anna with a smile.

He smiled back at them and left to his own house to get some sleep.

* * *

"Hello," said Bran to his phone before Blue had time to say anything.

She laughed.

"Hi Bran. How are you?"

"Good. It's Thursday," said Bran.

She could hear the excitement in his voice.

"You are really cute,"

He huffed and she chuckled.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Are you worried about my education?"

"Maybe,"

She giggled. "Free class,"

"Oh. Sorry for being pushy,"

"You are not, I promise,"

"O.k. so what are you doing? Other than talking with me,"

"Studying what I missed when I was sick,"

"Oh. Do you want to talk later?"

"Nope. Right now is perfect." She got quiet for a moment. "I miss you, is it weird?"

"No, it's not weird. I miss you too,"

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

Suddenly he could hear the bell on the background.

She groaned.

"I will call you from the road o.k.?"

"O.k. have a nice day,"

"You too Bran." Said Blue, hung up and rushed to her next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 5:**

After packing a bag for the weekend, and taking extra money from Adam because he insisted to give it to her, she got in her car and hit the road.

After a few hours on the road, Blue stopped for gas and for coffee and some snacks. Then she got back in the car and got back on the road.

* * *

It was dark when Blue realized that she may have missed her turn.

She turned around and called Bran.

"Blue," he sighed.

"Hi Bran, I think that I missed the turn,"

"The one from the highway?"

"Yeah, I turned back but I am not sure where I am, and it's really dark outside and I am starting to freak out,"

"Relax, just stop on the side of the road, I am coming,"

"Sorry,"

"Nonsense, see you soon,"

"See you." She hung up.

* * *

Blue left the lights on and got out of her car to stretch her legs.

She looked up and saw a truck coming from the side of the road somewhere a head of her.

When the truck stopped closer to her, and Bran came out from the passenger side she rushed to him and jumped in to his arms.

He hugged her tight.

"It's o.k. you are safe," he whispered to her, stroking her hair.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you out of the house that late,"

"It's alright, come on, I will drive now." He led her to the passenger side of her car and opened the door for her. She smiled at him.

The truck started to drive back the way he came from.

Bran watched it for a moment, and then pulled Blue for a much needed kiss.

She giggled when he pulled away and started to drive.

* * *

"Who was in the truck with you?" asked Blue.

"My younger son, Charles,"

"So… no kissing in public?"

He laughed.

"Will it make any difference? Eventually you will do what you want, don't you?"

"Probably," she shrugged, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

Before she noticed they parked in front of a house.

Bran grabbed her bag and locked her car, leading her in to the house.

"Hungry?"

"No, just exhausted and in deep need of a shower,"

He smiled and led her to a guest room.

"You will be here when I come out?"

"Promise," he smiled.

She kissed his lips, took her bag and got in the bathroom.

At the meantime, Bran went to take a shower in another bathroom.

* * *

"Oh my God," called Blue.

Bran that already finished his shower and was back at her room, rushed to the closed bathroom door.

"What's wrong?"

"Jesse Hauptman is a dead girl," she replied.

Bran was confused.

"What did she do, exactly?"

"Pulled my pajamas out of my bag and put… something else instead,"

"Something else?" he asked confused.

Blue sighed and after a few moments, came out of the bathroom with her dirty clothes and her bag in hands.

Bran looked at her and his jaw dropped. She blushed deeply.

Blue was in a red lacy set of panties and baby-doll. She got in the big bed and pulled the blanket up until it covered her face too.

Bran shook his head to clear it and pulled the blanket from her face.

"You are gorgeous, in whatever you wear," he said softly, stroking her blushing cheeks.

She moved a side, making him some space in the bed.

Bran took his shirt off, but stayed in his pants.

Blue stared at his bare torso.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You are the only one allowed to stare?" asked Blue.

He chuckled and slipped under the blanket next to her.

His bare arm brushed against hers and she huffed. Her whole body shivered with desire. They were both laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

Bran wasn't in a different state. He tried to breath normally, to calm his nerves, to calm his racing heart. He failed miserably.

He turned to face Blue, to tell her that he will go and sleep in another room, but her lips captured his before he could say a word.

Blue warped him in her arms, pulling him closer, kissing him deeply. Her tongue brushed against his lower lip and he opened his mouth, letting her in. her tongue danced with his, getting in his mouth and hers.

They only stopped to take a breath and taking off the rest of their clothes.

 _"Are you sure?"_ whispered Bran in welsh.

 _"Yes."_

They went back to kissing, and caressing, exploring every piece of skin and body.

They made love slowly and gently, it was Blue's very first time, and she never regretted of it being with Bran.

* * *

Blue woke up late on Friday morning. She was alone in bed, but Bran did leave a note, in welsh. It made her smile.

 _My dearest Blue,_

 _Sorry to leave you to wake up alone._

 _I had some pack business to attend._

 _The fridge is stock, get whatever you want._

 _I will see you soon._

 _Last night was perfect._

 _Yours,_

 _Bran._

Blue smiled and put the note in her bag. She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. She put on a red cardigan, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black high heel boots that got to her knees. She put on some eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and her favorite perfume. Her hair was down, still damp from the shower.

She went in to the kitchen and found for herself some cereals, a bowl, spun and some milk.

That's was how Bran found her, sitting in the kitchen, crossed legs and eating.

"Hey you," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning,"

"All good?" she asked.

"Yes, all good," he replied.

"Should I meet the pack? Or are you just telling them you have a new mate?"

"You will meet them, tonight actually, it's a pack night,"

"What kind of pack night? Adam has games nights and Sunday breakfasts,"

"In our pack is music, singing and playing music," said Bran.

"Cool… I love music,"

He chuckled.

"Do you play?"

"Piano. You?"

"Violin,"

"Nice. Do you have time to show me?"

"You will see tonight,"

She pouted at him and he kissed her lips. She laughed.

* * *

Blue started to wash her dishes. Bran hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around to warp her arms around his neck. She kissed his nose with affection and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Blue brushed his hair with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. She could feel his stress.

"Nothing."

"Are you worried about tonight?" she asked softly.

"A little. You seemed quite calm,"

"I am not afraid of wolves, never was, never will,"

He chuckled.

"Not even from Wolf?"

"To say the true? He turned me on. Wolves are more...wild then humans, they don't hold back,"

"Oh? And what about werewolves? Are we wild enough for you?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed, supposedly in thoughts.

She laughed as Bran picked her up and placed her on the counter.

Blue warped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He was about to kiss her when-

"Da? Are you here? We are a bit early,"

Bran sighed and pulled away from between her legs.

"Oh. We obviously interrupted you, sorry."

Blue looked at the quite big man and the young woman that was holding his hand and standing a bit behind him.

"Hi, I am Blueberry Bird, you can call me Blue," she introduced herself while popping off the counter.

"Hi, I am Samuel Cornick, and this is my mate, Ariana,"

 _"Nice to meet you,"_ she grinned.

Samuel started to laugh. "You really chose good this time, Da,"

Blue giggled, looking at Bran's frown.

"Ready for tonight?" asked Samuel.

"Oh yeah," she smirked mischievously.

Samuel couldn't stop laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 6:**

Blue was in a short black dress, and high heel boots that got to her knees. She put her leather jacket on top and turned to her makeup.

Dark eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara and a blood red lipstick. Her dark hair was down in waves.

She was ready and went down the stairs to join Samuel, Ariana and Bran.

"Well, since Da is quite stunned by your appearance, I would like to introduce you to my younger brother, Charles, and his mate, Anna," said Samuel.

"Nice to meet you, I am Blueberry Bird, you can call me Blue," she smiled and shook their hands.

Samuel cleared his throat and Bran shook his head, clearing it up.

"Ready to go?" asked Blue in a smile, suggesting Bran her hand, which he took with a nod and a smile.

"What first? Introducion or music?" asked Blue.

"Music, but they already aware that I have a new mate, so it shouldn't be too awkward,"

"O.k. how do you choose who goes when?"

"Volunteering," said Samuel.

"Want to go first?" grinned Bran.

She grinned back mischievously.

She looked at all of the instruments on the stage.

"I will introduce you," said Sam and jogged to the stage.

"Well, long time not see. Da's new mate will open our evening, come up here Blue!" he called out and went back to his place by his family, while Blue got up to the stage.

"What does she play on?" asked Sam.

"Piano," said Bran.

"Guys, she just took the electric guitar," said Anna.

The men looked up as the first few chords filled the air.

 **Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover**

 **What if I'm the only hero left?  
You better fire off your gun  
Once and forever**

 **He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow, son  
And tell the others**

 **To go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…**

 **The crickets sing a song for you  
Don't say a word, don't make a sound  
It's life's creation**

 **I make worms turn into butterflies  
Wake up and turn this world around  
In appreciation**

 **He said I never left your side  
When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation**

 **Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…**

 **We are the heroes  
(We keep dancing with the demons)  
(You could be a hero)**

 **Now go sing it like a hummingbird  
The greatest anthem ever heard  
Now sing together**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…**

 **We are the heroes of our time  
Heroes, oh whoa…  
But we're dancing with the demons in our minds  
Heroes, oh whoa…**

 **We are the heroes ( watch?v=AoO1V_eOEPA** **)**

Blue finished with a backward somersault.

The pack cheered, clapped and whistled.

Blue laughed happily, put the guitar down and went off the stage back to Bran.

"Piano?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said piano is the only instrument I can play on," she grinned, and he chuckled.

"You were great,"

"Thanks," she stroked his hair and turned to watch the next performers.

He smiled. She was so warm.

"I am shock that you did that somersault with those heels," said Anna, Ariana nodded in agreement.

"It's easy, I wasn't landing on the heels, I landed on my toes," she smiled.

"Doesn't look easy," said Ariana.

"Hey girls, you will miss Da's performance," said Sam.

Blue suddenly noticed that Bran wasn't next to her anymore.

She looked at him on the stage. He did go to the piano.

He started to play some quicken symphony.

Blue was mesmerized.

Sam touched his brother's arm to catch his attention, and tilted his head wordlessly to Blue's direction. Charles nodded in a smile.

They knew that if Blue wasn't in love with their father already, she was definitely falling for him.

Bran finished and Blue whistled the loudest, laughing happily.

Anna and Ariana giggled at her reaction.

"Well?" asked Bran.

"It was great," she smiled widely at him.

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

More pack members got on the stage, while others started to dance to the music in the middle of the big room.

Blue grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The music turned in to an old waltz. Blue curtsied and surprised Bran by knowing the old dance.

"You are full of surprises," stated Bran as she was now in his arms.

The music changed in to some old jazz, played by a werewolf on a saxophone.

"Your pack is amazing… I never met so many talented people in one place,"

"You are not less amazing, or less talented, you proved it tonight,"

"Well, the night is not over yet, the real test will start when the music will end,"

"You will be fine,"

It was past midnight. The music ended, and only the werewolves stayed.

Sam and Ariana went back to the house since Sam wasn't pack anymore, he was a lone wolf.

The only human was Blue.

The wolves sat around, some with drinks in hands. Blue propped herself on the stage, sitting down with her legs dangling of the edge, watching over all of the pack.

At some she looked in the eyes briefly, before gazing away while some of them, were the ones to gaze away. Some offered a wink, or a friendly smile, some looked at her with suspicion.

"O.k. you all know Leah left and that I was mate less for a while. You also know it was bad for me, and bad for the pack. As I already told some of you this morning, I have a new mate, a human mate, Blueberry Bird,"

Now the whole pack was looking at her. She blushed, "Hi, I am Blue," she waved.

"You don't look very Blue to me," said one of the wolves. Later she learned that his name was Asil, and that he is also known as the Moor.

Some of the wolves laughed.

"Unless you look at her eyes, they are really Blue," said another wolf.

"Or maybe," she started and everyone looked at her, "I can make you feel really Blue, after all, you don't know me… yet," she grinned at them, exposing her white teeth.

Everyone stared at her, she mimicked a wolfish grin quite well.

Bran's laughter boomed in the room.

Blue's smile softened to the sound. The whole pack saw the change in her eyes, in her smile. If they had doubts before, they were all gone.

After that, the tension disappeared and they split in to small groups of conversations.

Blue was on her own, pack members came to talk with her, and asked questions, while Bran watched her from the side, making sure she was o.k. but also in curiosity over her interaction with his pack.

She smiled and laughed a lot, he realized that she liked them, and that they liked her too.

"She is something special, young, but special," said the Moor, next to Bran.

"She is a success, I never expected her to fit in so quickly," said Bran.

"She may be young, but she had been through a lot already, they can relate, we all can," Charles joined to the conversation.

"And she is nice; no offense but Leah was a bitch," said Anna. She was hugged from behind by Charles.

"Anna," said Bran. He hated curses, especially in front of women and from women's mouths.

She sighed. "Sorry. I will keep my mouth clean. Happy?"

"Be careful, he has a temper," said Blue that just joined them.

The pack said their good night and left, leaving only, Bran, Charles, Anna, the Moor and Blue behind.

"Oh really now?" said Anna.

"I met his temper, he is sexy. Most of you call it the beast, the wolf or the monster inside," she grinned.

All eyes turned to Bran.

"Ah, did I forget to mention she had a run with my wolf?" asked Bran innocently.

"Yes Da, you forget to mention this little detail," said Charles.

They turned to look at Blue.

"What? I told you, he was sexy," said Blue.

"He didn't attack you?" asked Anna.

"He pinned me to the wall, sniffed my hair, you know, flirty and sexy,"

They turned to Bran.

"It wasn't me, it was my wolf," said Bran.

"So your wolf actually chose her first, he liked her," said Asil.

"I guess, I liked her very quickly too," he grinned.

Blue kissed his lips and he pulled away quickly, clearing his throat.

Anna giggled. "Bran not really public kissing kind of guy."

"Oh, I know," smirked Blue.

Asil laughed. "You definitely found your equal, she is stubborn and determined as you are,"

Blue grinned at him.

"Well, it was a great night, I will leave you now, Alpha, Blue, Charles, Anna," and with that he turned around and left.

"I like him," said Blue after a while.

"Be careful thought, he is dangerous as he is charming," said Charles.

"Maybe I am too," she smirked and grabbed Bran's hand. "Come on, let's go home."

At the house Bran was beaming at her.

"What?" she asked in a smile and warped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her waist.

"You were amazing tonight, they loved your music, they loved you. It's like you meant to be one of us,"

She kissed his lips softly.

"And you are so sexy in this dress,"

She giggled as Bran picked her up, her legs warped around his waist, and took her to the bed, kissing her all the way up the stairs.

They made love passionately, hotly, until they fell in to a peaceful sleep, exhausted.

Conversations woke them up the next day.

Blue groaned.

"Good morning to you too," smiled Bran.

"It's Saturday, who invaded your house so early?"

"Anna. She wanted a family brunch, and it is almost noon,"

She groaned again and he chuckled.

"Come on, lets share a shower and get down stairs," his eyes were sparkling with desire. His stare made shivers go down her spine.

They went in to the shower, washing up and making love.

After getting dressed, Blue was in blue jeans, white cardigan and her leather jacket. She had high heel boots as usual, this time, white ankle boots. She braided her hair. And after a little bit of mascara and eyeliner she was ready and went down the stairs with Bran.

"Look who is finally up," called Anna.

Blue giggled.

"Little tip, don't share a shower after sex if you don't want every wolf around to know that you had sex," said Anna.

"Anna!" called a few voices and Sam just laughed.

"Oh my god, she is worst then Jesse," said Blue.

Sam chuckled.

"What? Everyone here knows it's true, you should have known better Bran,"

"Oh god, can I die now? Please someone kill me," groaned Blue.

"No." said Bran.

"Pretty please?"

"No." he pulled her against him and kissed her cheek.

She pouted and he chuckled.

 _"I don't mind that we smell of sex, we can smell like it all the time for all I care,"_ he whispered in her ear.

Blue captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply, before he managed to pull away.

"Eventually she will turn you to the guy that doesn't care to kiss in public," said Anna.

"That's the plan," said Blue, making Bran to huff in annoyance.

Anna chuckled.

"Food is ready," called Charles.

Each one of them grabbed a bowl or a dish and they sat to the table.

Blue couldn't remember the last time that she was so happy. The conversations around the table were casual and cheerful and the food was great.

Bran watched her talking with Sam in welsh, a big smile on her face.

"She is happy," whispered Anna next to him.

"It's about time. She had some rough few months after she lost her parents,"

"Yeah, and she is so young. I guess she was lucky to meet Jesse Hauptman, otherwise she wouldn't have met you," said Anna.

"I guess so," said Bran quietly.

Blue walked behind him and warped her arms around his chest.

 _"Are you o.k.? you look troubled,"_

 _"I am o.k. my little Blue, don't worry,"_ he smiled.

She kissed the top of his head affectionately. He kissed her wrist and she went back to her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 7:**

After the brunch, Blue and Bran were left alone.

They went for a walk around town, talking about random stuff, until it become too cold for them to stay outside and they went back to the house.

Blue made two cups of hot cocoa and brought them to the living room. She put them on the coffee table, and snuggled against Bran on the couch, in front of the burning fireplace.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, turning to face him.

"You are leaving tomorrow," he frowned and she kissed his nose.

"I will come back, not next weekend because I have a test in physics, but maybe the weekend after that,"

"It's two weeks!" he whined.

She chuckled and warped him in her arms.

"We can talk on the phone, and there is also Skype, you will be fine," she promised and kissed the top of his head.

Bran put his head on her chest and sighed again. She stroked his hair humming softly.

They fell asleep on the couch, in front of the fire, the cocoa long forgotten.

* * *

The next day, Sunday, they spent at home. Well, in bed more accurately.

Bran and Blue were laying on their backs, breathing hard.

"I think I am getting better at this," she breathed.

He laughed.

"You weren't that bad to begin with," he grinned.

She laughed and kissed his lips.

"I am hungry,"

"Understandable. What first, food or shower?"

"That depends, are we planning to stay in bed or do something else?" asked Blue.

"Bed," they said together after a moment and started to laugh.

"I will get us some sandwiches, be right back," said Bran.

He put his boxer on and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Not very long time later, Bran came back to the bed with a plate with some sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"What in the sandwiches?" asked Blue as she started to drink from her water.

"Peanut butter and jelly,"

"Cool," she grabbed a sandwich and started to eat.

They ate quietly for a while.

* * *

"Are you thinking about college?" asked Bran. Putting the plate and bottles of water on the night stand table by the bed.

"Maybe, hadn't decided yet,"

"There is a chance you are not going at all?" he asked curiously.

"If I get pregnant," she shrugged and he chocked.

Blue looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry,"

"Yeah… as I said, if I get pregnant, or I don't know, choose another course of life,"

She chuckled at his pale face. "I should have started with the course of life part,"

He just nodded.

Blue pulled him to a kiss. They went back under the covers, making love softly, slowly.

* * *

Blue was standing by her car. It was early in the afternoon and she had a long drive a head of her.

Anna hugged her, and Charles ruffled her hair lightly. Samuel and Ariana already left the day before.

Bran stood in front of her. Charles and Anna went in to the house to give them some privacy.

Blue passed her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes.

She kissed his lips shortly and pulled him in to her arms. He inhaled her scent deeply.

 _"Are you going to be o.k.?"_

 _"I am going to miss you, but I will be o.k."_

 _"I will miss you too, a lot."_

She stroked his cheeks and kissed him again.

"Call me," she told him and got in the car. He smiled at her softly and she drove away.

"You o.k. Da?" asked Charles. He went back out after Blue left.

"Yes, come on, we have some work to do," said Bran and they went back in.

* * *

"Hi Jesse," Blue answered to her phone, it was on speaker.

"Hi! How was the weekend with Bran and the pack? I couldn't wait until you get here to hear everything."

"It was great. The music night, and his pack, and Sam, Ariana, Charles and Anna, it was all amazing,"

"So you are the Marrok's mate. It's so cool,"

"Yeah," laughed Blue.

"You sound upset,"

"I miss him already," said Blue.

"That's so cute!"

Blue laughed.

"Did you do it?"

"Jesse!" she could hear Adam in the background.

"Was that your dad?" asked Blue.

"Yeah, he thinks that I am nosy,"

"You are nosy, but it's fine. I already got used to it,"

"So… did you?"

"Yeah,"

"How was it?"

"Perfect."

"Details?"

"Jesse!" called Adam.

Blue laughed.

"Tell your dad that I love him,"

"Does it mean you aren't going to tell me anything?"

"That's exactly what it means," agreed Blue.

"He said that he loves you too and that I should leave you alone, and let you concentrate on driving,"

"O.k. I will see all of you in a few hours,"

She could hear some shuffling and then Adam was on the other side of the line.

"We are here kiddo, drive safely."

"I will, bye,"

"Bye kid."

There was a click and the line went dead.

Blue sniffled. In moments like that she really missed her dad.

Adam reminded her of him a lot.

He was a good dad, just like hers was.

She wiped with her fingers a few tears.

* * *

"Da, what's wrong?" asked Charles.

"Blue… she is upset,"

Charles looked at the clock. "She should be still on the road,"

"I will call her, give me a minute please?"

"Sure," said Charles and left his father alone in his study.

* * *

 _"What's wrong my little Blue?"_ he said as she picked up.

 _"I talked with Jesse and then with Adam and it reminded me of my dad, I miss him,"_

 _"I am sorry. I wish I could make you feel better,"_

 _"You do make me feel better, by being you,"_

 _"Then don't cry,"_

 _"I promise to try not to,"_

 _"Good enough,"_

She laughed, and he chuckled.

 _"Call me whenever you want, I am right here my little Blue,"_

 _"Thank you,"_

 _"Anytime. Drive safely,"_

 _"I will,"_

 _"Good bye,"_

 _"Bye Bran."_

She finished the call and kept driving to the Tri-cities area.

* * *

Blue parked her car. It was already dark and cold outside.

She took her bag, locked her car, and tiredly walked to the door.

Adam opened it for her. She looked up at him and her eyes clouded with mist of tears. He frowned, but pulled her in to his arms. She sobbed in to his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears.

Her cellphone rang. Adam answered it for her.

"She is alright Bran, just… a little upset,"

"I talked with her on the road after she talked with you, you remind her of her dad, and she miss him,"

"Oh, that's explains a lot,"

"I guess, tell her: _I am always here for you,_ she will know what it means,"

Adam repeated Bran's words which made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Adam.

"You pronounced it all wrong, but she got you," chuckled Bran.

"Oh,"

"Keep an eye on her for me would you?"

"Sure, she is family already."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"Good bye,"

"Bye."

Adam finished the call, and looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Hungry?"

She shook her head.

He led her to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams kiddo," he whispered before getting out of the room and closing the door quietly.

* * *

Blue was busy studying for her physics test when a skype chat popped up in her laptop.

 _"Hello my little Blue,"_ smiled Bran on the screen.

 _"Bran,"_ she sighed happily.

 _"The one and only,"_

She giggled.

 _"Are you feeling any better since you got back home?"_

 _"A little,"_

He sighed.

 _"How can I help?"_

 _"You are already helping,"_

He smiled.

 _"How physics go?"_

 _"O.k."_ she shrugged.

He chuckled.

 _"Are you coming on the weekend of the week after your test?"_

 _"Yes, I can't wait to see you again,"_

He grinned and she laughed.

 _"You are cute,"_ he frowned at her.

"Wait until you see his wolf," said Mercy, putting a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of juice on the desk.

"Hello Mercy,"

"Hi Bran," she smiled.

She kissed the top of Blue's head.

"Keep the welsh, this way Jesse can't ask questions about stuff she may hear passing by," said Mercy and left the room. They just nodded.

 _"I miss you so much,"_ she chocked.

 _"Don't cry my little Blue, I can't stand it if you cry, I miss you terribly,"_

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

 _"How is it over there?"_

 _"Normal. Anna misses you, and the Moor asked about you, he likes you,"_ Bran smiled.

 _"Tell them I said hi,"_

 _"I will,"_

 _"Brany, I have to go,"_ she sighed.

 _"Sure, I- wait, did you just called me Brany?"_

She giggled.

 _"Yes, problem?"_ she asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _"No,"_

 _"Good. Talk to you soon,"_

 _"O.k. bye,"_

 _"Bye Brany,"_ she smiled.

He smiled back at her and logged out.

Blue sighed and went back to her books.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 8:**

When Blue came with Jesse out of the school on Friday, after her test, someone was waiting for her.

"Aunt Suzan!" she rushed in to the arms of the young woman.

Suzan was Blue's father younger sister. She had a similar hair to Blue, but her eyes were green and she was a bit taller.

"Hi sweetie," she hugged her tightly.

"You must be Jesse, the Alpha's daughter," she looked at Jesse.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," smiled Jesse.

They turned to the car, they didn't notice that someone was watching them.

* * *

When they got to the house, Blue introduce her aunt to anyone she met.

Blue was happy to see her aunt again.

They were at her room when her laptop beeped.

"Hi Brany!" she called happily.

"Brany?" asked Jesse that was with them.

Blue shrugged.

"Hello my little Blue, I see Jesse is with you, and another friend…?"

"That's my dad younger sister, Suzan Bird,"

"Nice to meet you, miss,"

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled.

"I will let you girls chat, call me later?" he looked to Blue.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

 _"Miss you,"_

 _"Miss you too, Brany,"_

He logged out with a wave.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Suzan.

"What?" asked Blue.

"The end of the conversation, and you didn't tell me that your boyfriend is that cute,"

"The end of the conversation was I miss you in welsh," explained Blue.

"Ohh… so sweet," called Suzan. "Tell us everything,"

So she did.

* * *

Ben frowned at the ceiling.

"I hate giggling girls," he said.

"You hate girls," said Mercy.

"I don't hate you,"

"That because I am not a very girly girl," smiled Mercy.

"Let them be, Blue is laughing, and she mostly cry since she came back from Aspen Creek," said Adam.

Ben sighed and went back to his computer.

* * *

"I am going for a run, want to join me?" asked Suzan.

It was late at that night.

"Sure, Jesse?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great. Meet me down stairs in ten minutes?" suggested Suzan.

"Yep," said the girls and each one of the three went to her room to change in to training suit.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Adam as the girls reached the entrance door.

"Just a little run, not far," said Suzan.

"It could be dangerous; why don't you take Ben with you?"

"A. because he wouldn't want to come, and B. because the neighborhood is quiet for months now, and we just go for an hour top," said Jesse.

"Take Mercy with you,"

"Mercy can't she is pregnant, bye dad," said Jesse, leading the girls out the door, leaving her shocked father behind.

* * *

"Is Mercy really pregnant?" asked Blue as they started their jog.

"How could I know? I just needed a distraction and that worked,"

"But he could hear your lie," said Suzan.

"He was too shocked to listen, and the trick is to believe in what you say, sometimes it makes it difficult to hear your lie," said Jesse.

"Good to know," laughed Blue.

Suddenly a gold-silver wolf showed up in front of them, growling. The girls froze.

"Is it someone from the pack?" asked Blue.

"I don't think so," said Jesse.

"What we should do?" asked Suzan.

Then the wolf jumped.

Suzan fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Blue tried to kick the wolf away from her aunt only for the wolf to turn on her.

The wolf bit her arm and Blue screamed in pain.

* * *

Bran was calling to Blue.

"Blueberry's phone," said Mercy.

"Mercy, it's Bran, where is Blue?"

"She went for a jog with Jesse and Suzan, she forgot her phone, why?"

"I can feel her through the mate bond, she is hysterical and in pain,"

"Got you, we will deal with it, don't worry,"

"Keep me posted," said Bran.

"Will do." Said Mercy and rushed to find her husband.

* * *

Suddenly the wolf was gone and someone else stood there, he looked like a fifteen years old boy, pale and odd.

They could see the wolf running away.

Blue was trying to stop the bleeding of her aunt but she was badly wounded, and there was blood everywhere.

"You are the- the-" Jesse was chocking.

"Take a deep breath," said the boy. She did. "Now talk,"

"The wizard, Wulfe."

"Yes, I am,"

"Do you have a phone on you? We didn't bring any," she was talking to him, but staring at Blue and Suzan.

"Please, stay with me, please…"

He gave Jesse his phone.

"Mercy is on my speed dial," he stated.

"Why… never mind, I don't want to know,"

She dialed Mercy's number.

"Wulfe, I really don't have the time to-"

"Mercy! It's me,"

"Jesse? Were you attacked by vampires?"

"No… how do you know-"

"Bran called, he felt Blue trough the bond,"

"Suzan is badly hurt, Blue would have been in the same shape if Wulfe wouldn't have shown up, it was a werewolf,"

"Are you sure? Could it have been just a wandering wolf?"

Wulfe asked for his phone. Jesse gave it to him, and went to help Blue to try and stop the bleeding of Suzan's wounds.

"It was a werewolf, I saw it, smelled it and scared it away, although, never smelt her scent around here,"

"Her? A female?" asked Mercy.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why did you help anyway?"

"I passed by, and recognized a scent,"

"Who's scent?"

"Hauptman; his little cub has a similar scent, not the same, but close enough to pick up my curiosity,"

"O.k. we will be there in a minute; you don't have to stay. Thank you Wulfe,"

"You're welcome."

He finished the call and put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Stay, please. Don't leave us alone," asked Jesse pleadingly.

Wulfe looked at her for a moment, and just nodded.

* * *

Adam stopped the car and jumped outside, Ben and Mercy right behind him.

Mercy froze.

"Adam,"

"What?" he asked, trying to help Suzan while Ben checking on Blue.

"The scent, I know that scent,"

Adam sniffed the air.

"Me too, but I can't deal with that right now,"

Jesse stood up when her father started to check Suzan, and retreated, she was standing next to Wulfe now.

"Jesse, you are too close to the vampire," stated Mercy.

Jesse turned her head, and Wulfe gave her a predatory smile.

"He doesn't bother me," said Jesse, she was hugging herself.

Wulfe pouted at her remark, and both girls wrinkled their noses at him.

"Are you hurt?" asked Mercy.

"Shaken, but not hurt. He didn't get to me,"

"She," corrected Wulfe.

"Did any of you got a good look of her?"

"She was small, I can't tell her color, too dark for me," said Jesse.

Mercy pulled her to her side, warping her in her arms.

"She was gold-silver," said Wulfe.

"Are you sure?" asked Mercy.

"Yes." Said Wulfe.

"O.k."

"Can I go now, little cub?"

Jesse turned to look at him. She nodded. "Thanks for saving us, and staying afterward,"

"You're welcome. Good night," and he was gone.

* * *

Adam picked Suzan gently in to the car.

"Ben and I will stay to sniff around, you should take the girls home," said Mercy.

Adam nodded, and after Jesse and Blue got in the car, he drove away.

* * *

"Pregnant?" asked Adam, he was trying to distract Blue.

"It helped us get away,"

"Mercy almost died from heart attack when I asked her,"

"Sorry," said Jesse.

"Wulfe didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No. He was nice, odd, but still nice,"

"Good to know,"

He looked at Blue at the back seat.

"Blue,"

"I know what's happens now. She is too hurt, if she survives, she is a werewolf, if not… well, I guess the other option is obvious,"

"We need to wait, and we will help her more at home, she still has a chance," said Adam softly.

"Do you want to talk with Bran? I am sure dad has his number on his phone, right dad?"

"I do," said Adam.

"No, I don't want to talk with him right now," said Blue.

Adam and Jesse just nodded.

* * *

Suzan was laying in her bed, bandaged and comfortable. Blue right by her side.

Adam and Mercy were down stairs in the living room.

"She is gone, but I am sure, it was Leah," said Mercy.

"Why would she attack Suzan? Or Blue? She was the one that left Bran. She even left a signed divorce papers, he signed them too. They are not married anymore, the mate bond is long gone, what is she doing?" asked Adam.

"Maybe she changed her mind?" suggested Mercy.

"You think she would have kill Blue so she can get Bran back?" asked Adam.

Mercy shrugged.

"Samuel is on his way," said Ben.

"Good," said Adam.

Mercy gave him a worried look. Females are known to have less chances to survive a werewolf attack, and Suzan doesn't look like she has a chance at all.

* * *

Bran called Blue again. He was surprised when he heard the rings and suddenly got to her voice mail.

"Blue hung up on me," said Bran.

Anna and Charles shared looks of confusion.

"I will call Mercy," said Bran.

"Hi Bran," said Mercy.

"Mercy what's going on? Blue hung up on me, and she is still scared, and upset, and hurt…"

"They were attacked by a werewolf, Suzan is in a bad shape, we hope she will survive, Blue injuries were minor and already taken care of,"

There was a long pause.

"What aren't you telling me, Mercy?"

"I recognized the scent of the werewolf, Bran it was Leah. I think she wanted to kill Blue, she was interrupted by Wulfe, one of the local vampires that happen to pass by and chose to help," said Mercy.

"I will deal with it. Keep me posted," Bran finished the call before she could add another word.

* * *

Samuel checked Suzan and shook his head. "There is nothing I can do, it's up to her now,"

"Does she have a chance?" asked Blue.

"Not a very good one, I am sorry," said Sam.

She nodded.

Suddenly Sam froze.

Blue looked at him and then at Suzan. She wasn't breathing.

"No!" called Blue and started a CPR.

Bran called Mercy again and now was on the line with her. He could hear Blue sobbing and his heart broke.

"Come on Suzi, come on!"

Sam was about to pull her away when suddenly Suzan gasped and opened her eyes.

"Aunt Suzi?" whispered Blue.

Suzan's eyes flushed in a bright glowing green.

Sam sighed deeply. "She survived,"

"God, my head is going to explode, too much smells and too much noise,"

Blue jumped on her with a hug. "I almost lost you,"

"I am sorry, sweetie, I am here now, and I am staying," she promised.

"Put Adam on the phone Mercy," she almost forgot that Bran was still on the line.

"Yes?"

"Teach her everything she need to know, she probably will prefer to stay with you, if not, let me know and I will find her another pack," said Bran.

"I am staying, I was planning to stay before all of that, I left Washington so I can be here, for Blue." Suzan replied to the conversation that only the wolves could hear.

"O.k. then, do the ceremony Adam, and help her adept,"

"Don't worry. She will be fine with us,"

"Good. Let me know if Leah will show up there again,"

"Will do," said Adam and Bran hung up.

"Who is Leah?" asked Suzan.

"Bran's ex. She was the one that attacked you," answered Adam.

"His ex. So it's all about me, and him."

"It's not your fault sweetie, or Bran's. Remember my ex, Paul? He came after you and after my boyfriend at the time, it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't David's,"

Suddenly Blue started to laugh.

"What so funny?" asked Suzan.

"David was before Paul. Your boyfriend at the time was Michael,"

"Oh. How am I supposed to remember so many jerk boyfriends?"

Everyone in the room laughed, making Suzan to cover her ears with her palms.

"Come on, let's leave her alone to get some rest," said Adam and they cleared the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 9:**

Blue sat in the kitchen when her phone rang. She looked at Bran's name on the screen and wasn't sure if she wanted to answer.

She could feel his pain thought the bond, feeling of lose.

She accepted the call.

"I am so sorry," he said before she could say anything.

"It wasn't your fault," said Blue.

"But you blame me anyway. You are not coming next weekend, are you?"

"I don't know,"

"And you don't want to see me or talk to me anymore,"

"Brany, I really don't know what I want right now, I will talk to you tomorrow, o.k.?"

"O.k. good night,"

"Good night." Said Blue and hung up.

* * *

Blue was holding her head in her hands.

"It really isn't his fault, Leah is a crazy bitch," said Mercy that got in the kitchen and sat, next to Blue.

"Don't curse, please,"

"Those old wolves got to you? Such a shame,"

Blue giggled.

"I heard you calling him Brany, so I guess it's a good sign," smiled Mercy.

"I guess I can't really get mad at him,"

"Oh trust me, he will give you a lot of reasons to get mad at him, that just not it, this time,"

"Really?"

"He is old and everything, but he knows how to push your buttons,"

Blue smiled.

"I don't know why I am so mad, it really wasn't his fault and Suzan is alright,"

"You are mad because your family was threatened, and you are getting all of your anger on the one person that will accept it, and still be there for you in the end of the day," said Mercy softly.

"I don't want to hurt Bran,"

"Trust me, he will be fine,"

* * *

Bran felt like he just fell asleep when his phone rang.

5 a.m.

He really just fell asleep. It was 3 a.m. when he got to his bed.

"Hello," he answered sleepily.

"Oh… I woke you up, sorry, Brany," she said softly.

"Blue?" he mumbled.

"I just wanted you to know that we are good, and that I don't mad at you,"

"You doesn't?"

"Go back to sleep, Honey, we will talk later today, sleep tight,"

She could hear his deep breathing on the phone.

He already fell back to sleep.

* * *

When Bran woke up, it was noon.

He was surprised to see on his phone that he talked with Blue at 5 a.m.

He took a shower, drank some cocoa and called her.

"Blue?"

"Hi Brany,"

"Did we talk at 5 a.m.?"

"Yeah, I woke you up, I am sorry,"

"What did we talk about?"

"Nothing much, you were too sleepy,"

"Sorry,"

"Not your fault; we both had a long night, I just didn't want to go to sleep before I let you know that I am not mad at you or blame you in anything,"

"Really?"

She chuckled.

"Really. Anyway, Adam did the ceremony this morning, and Suzan is thrilled, they are practicing combat now, I got tired of watching, so you called just on time,"

"Good to know. Where are you driving?"

"How did you-"

"I am a werewolf, I have good ears,"

She giggled.

"You mean pointed ears?"

"Ha, funny," he mocked.

"Are you mocking me Mr. Cornick?"

He laughed and she joined him.

"I miss you. So where are you going?"

"I miss you too. I am going to a blood bank, Jesse wanted to give Wulfe a thank you gift,"

He growled. "You are not getting anywhere near this vampire,"

"First, don't growl at me, and second, I am just going to leave a cooler on his porch, it is day light after all,"

"Sorry. I can't protect you from here, and you are being reckless,"

"Hey, don't worry about me, I will be fine, I promise,"

He sighed.

"See you tonight on skype?"

"Sure."

"O.k. bye Brany,"

"Good bye,"

* * *

It was that evening, just before dinner that a knock on the door was heard.

Jesse opened the door.

"Hi there, little cub,"

"Amm hi," said Jesse.

"Who should I thank for the delightful gift and the lovely note?" asked Wulfe.

"What is he talking about?" asked Adam.

"Amm… I wrote him a thank you note for last night, and Blue got a cooler with blood bags and put it with the note on his porch," explained Jesse.

"How did you know where he lives?"

"I tracked his cellphone," shrugged Blue.

"Blue, that was stupid, Bran will kill us," said Adam.

"Bran knows, he called when I was on my way to the blood bank," said Blue.

"And he agreed with this?"

"He growled at me, but it's not like he can do anything, could he?" asked Blue.

Adam sighed.

"Well that was entertaining," said Wulfe.

"Yeah…" said Jesse. She was staring at him.

"You have something to say little cub?"

"Jesse, get in, good night Wulfe, thanks for last night," said Adam.

Wulfe smiled and disappeared.

* * *

Adam closed the door.

"What's going on Jesse? Why are you reacting to this guy like that?" asked Adam.

"I am fine dad, don't worry. Can we eat now?"

"Sure," sighed Adam and they went to the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 10:**

Blue just parked her car in front of Bran's house. She waited for this weekend to finally come.

She opened the door and was warped with Bran's strong arms and attacked by his lips.

She kicked the door closed and kissed him back, sinking in to the kiss.

They only stopped to take a breath.

"Hi," she giggled.

"Hi," he was grinning.

She hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

She felt so bad for hurting and blaming him about something that wasn't his fault.

His hold on her tightened, as her feelings washed him through the bond.

"It's o.k. don't worry about it anymore, it's over, and Charles is searching for Leah, and she wouldn't hurt you anymore,"

She kissed his lips softly. "I missed you terribly,"

"I missed you too," he whispered.

It didn't take them long to found the bed nor to get out of their clothes.

They made love slowly, taking their time to caresses and kiss each other's body, until they fell in to a blissful sleep.

* * *

Blue woke up hours later to soft kisses on her shoulder and neck.

She smiled and sighed.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," he replied, still kissing.

She turned to face him and pulled his lips to hers. Their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths. True to be told, werewolves fight for dominance about everything.

They made love again, strongly and passionately this time.

"God," breathed Blue, "I feel like I ran a marathon or something,"

Bran chuckled breathlessly. She smiled and kissed his nose affectionately. He snuggled to her body, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes.

She stroked his hair gently.

"You are putting me to sleep," he mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smiled and actually fell asleep.

* * *

Bran woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He took a shower and went down the stairs.

Blue was sitting with Anna on the couch in the living room, a cup of cocoa in front of each of them.

"Morning Brany, slept well?" she smiled at him.

"Good morning, I slept great," he replied.

"Want some breakfast?" she suggested.

He shook his head and joined them with a cup of cocoa of his own.

He sat down next to Blue, she kissed his cheek and passed her fingers through his hair.

She sighed and went to grab a towel.

"Why men never dry their hair after showering?" asked Blue as she started to dry his hair with the towel. He whined in discomfort.

"Hash,"

"I have no idea," said Anna smiling.

Bran was trying and failing miserably to stop Blue from drying his hair, it annoyed him. Anna couldn't stop smiling at his attempts to push her away.

"Would you stop that? I am almost done. You are acting like a little wolf,"

He whined in response.

Anna giggled quietly. "I will leave you to yourselves, have a nice day,"

"You too, and tell Charles I said hi," said Blue.

"Sure thing, bye Blue, Bran."

"Bye," they said together and she left.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Blue after finishing drying his hair.

He snuggled to her body, and she warped her arms around him.

"It was odd to wake up alone while knowing that you are here,"

"Sorry. I woke up early, and didn't want to wake you," she kissed the top of his head.

"It's o.k. just leave my hair alone next time, it was annoying,"

"I wouldn't need to dry your hair for you if you dry it yourself," she stated.

He made a face and changed in to a more comfortable position.

"What our plans for today?" asked Blue.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do," said Bran.

"Want to go for a hike?" asked Blue.

He looked up at her, from his head position on her chest.

"I didn't know you are a hiker,"

"I am not, but I can enjoy a hike now and then,"

"Sounds nice. We can pack a bag with water and some food and go for a hike in the woods,"

"Cool," she grinned and he laughed.

* * *

Later that day, they had backpacks with water and food, and even a tent and blankets in case they will choose to spend the night outdoors.

They were walking silently for a while.

"What on your mind, my little Blue?"

She smiled at the nickname.

"Nothing really, I just wish the school year will be finally over, so I can move in here permanently,"

His eyes shined with affection.

"I wish that too," he whispered.

They stopped in a clearing and set up a picnic.

They had fruits, sandwiches of cheese, chocolate and white wine.

After eating, they kept hiking, and eventually set up the tent, and lit up a bonfire.

"This is nice," said Blue, snuggling against his chest.

"It is," he murmured to her neck, kissing it softly.

"Brany," she sighed, closing her eyes.

The small bonfire was getting low as they got in their tent, their own fire getting high and bright as they took off their clothes and got under the blankets.

They made love passionately this night in their tent in the woods under the stars and the moon.

* * *

After that night, Blue and Bran spent a lot of weekends hiking and camping. They enjoyed the open air and the woods together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi,**

 **This story is in the Mercy Thompson world.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R **

**Chapter 11:**

Spring break came and gone, and graduation was closer than ever.

Blue spent her spring break and most of her weekends in Aspen Creek, with Bran and the Marrok pack.

Leah disappeared and Charles failed to find her yet.

* * *

Blue was jogging in the spring night. She was alone, although Adam didn't like it.

She needed some alone time.

Blue passed by a tree, and then ran backward.

"Jesse?" she asked confused.

Jesse was kissing with someone behind a tree, while Blue and everyone in the house were sure she was still in her room.

"Hello miss Marrok," said Wulfe, wiping Jesse's lips gloss from his mouth.

"Don't call me that, I am not calling you Mr. vampire do I Wulfe?"

"Fair enough, I suppose, Blue," he smirked.

"Are you feeding on her?"

"Blue!" protested Jesse.

"If I was feeding on her, the little cub was dead long ago," said Wulfe.

"So what are you doing exactly?"

"I believe the term these days is dating," said Wulfe.

Blue looked at Jesse.

"Yes, he has some odd effect on me sometimes, but I am willingly dating him, and we are having fun,"

"Adam will kill you," said Blue.

"It's a little bit of hypocrisy from you and Adam, don't you think?" asked Wulfe.

"It's not because you are a vampire, not entirely anyway, but your mistress tried to kill her stepmother too many times for Adam to accept you easily,"

"Fair enough. That is the reason he doesn't know, and we will appreciate if it will stay that way," said Wulfe.

"If you hurt her, you are dead. I will burn you to crisp," warned Blue.

"Deal." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Be careful Jesse, and you know you can trust me," said Blue.

"I know, and I do. Have a nice jog," smiled Jesse, and pulled Wulfe away, to make out behind another tree.

None of them noticed the woman across the street.

* * *

It was the next night. Adam came to Jesse's room to ask her something and found an empty room.

He rushed to the living room, looking for Blue.

"Blue, do you know where Jesse is? She is not in her room," said Adam.

"I think that I do, give me a minute?"

He nodded.

Blue called Jesse and got to her voice mail. Then she called Wulfe.

"I was just about to call you. The little cub stood me up and I was wandering if maybe, you let her father know, what he shouldn't know and he locked her up,"

Blue looked at Adam, that was getting paler by the moment.

"I did not. Wulfe, I think…" her voice trailed off.

"Someone took her; your mate's ex, perhaps?" he suggested.

"I think so, she wasn't found yet, and maybe she is trying to cause a mess between werewolves and vampires."

"My mistress doesn't know about me and the little cub," said Wulfe.

"She doesn't need to know, the fact that Adam knows now that you were dating is enough for him to go and accuse her at kidnapping, which he wouldn't do," she gave Adam a meaningful look.

"So now what?" asked Wulfe.

"Sit tight, hon' I am calling Bran,"

"Keep me posted,"

"Of course, bye."

"Good bye."

She finished the call and dialed Bran.

"My daughter was dating a vampire and you knew and said nothing?" asked Adam, angrily.

"I caught them making out last night, on my jog. I promise to keep it to myself as long as Jesse is safe,"

"And how could you possibly know that she is safe?"

"I broke in to security cameras all over the city, I was watching them, now and then," she explained.

"Brany!"

"Hello Blue, what's wrong?"

"Leah took Jesse, she is trying to make a mess between the werewolves and the vampires,"

"How vampires?"

"Jesse is dating Wulfe. Bran, do you have someone from the pack close to the tri-cities area?"

"She was-"

"Bran!"

"O.k. o.k. Charles, Anna and the Moor should be close enough to you,"

"Great, I will deal with that," said Blue.

"I pretty sure Adam is the Alpha over there," he stated.

"And I am the Marrok's mate."

"You definitely are, good luck and call me, if you need me," he said proudly.

"Thanks," she hung up and called Charles.

"Hello Blue," said Charles.

"Hi Charles, how quickly can you three get to the Hauptmans' residence?"

"One hour," he didn't ask how she knows about them.

"Good, we are waiting." Said Blue and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Did you just hung up on Charles Cornick?" asked Mercy.

"Yes."

"He doesn't scare you, at all?"

"Who Charles? He is cool, a bit quiet, maybe, but cool," said Blue.

Mercy frowned and looked at Adam that was staring at nothing.

"Hey… we will found her, I promise," said Blue softly, squeezing his arm in comfort.

* * *

A moment later a knock was heard on the door.

"That can't be Charles," said Adam.

"That probably Wulfe," sighed Blue.

"You are not inviting him in," said Adam.

"I wasn't going to," said Blue and went outside.

* * *

Blue sat on the steps outside quietly, waiting.

Wulfe joined her a few moments later.

"You care for her," stated Blue.

"More than I should. She is just a sheep," said Wulfe.

"No she isn't. She is the daughter of the local Alpha. She was taken by wolves, dealt with fairy queen, and was there every time Mercy or her dad got in trouble, strong and powerful and fighting. She is not just a sheep, it's one of the reasons you never fed on her,"

"It's rare for a vampire to find a true companion, what the wolves calls mates. It never happens. I thought that the little cub was mine, I wasn't sure until I lost her. The pain in my chest is worse than the pain of desiccation," said Wulfe in his dreamy, odd voice.

"We will get her back," promised Blue.

He smiled at her, a first, rare, real smile.

* * *

"I checked your program, with the security cameras; she managed to avoid them, we have nothing," said Ben from the door.

"O.k. thanks Ben," said Blue.

He nodded and joined them on the steps.

"Protecting me from the big bad vampire?" asked Blue.

"Adam's orders,"

"She is safe, my mistress will kill me if I start a war with the Marrok, and hurting the Marrok's girl, will start just that," said Wulfe.

Ben just shrugged.

Not long after that, Charles parked his car on Adam's driveway, Anna and Asil with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

I know it's been awhile, sorry.

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 12:**

Jesse was hanged by silver chains from the ceiling of a warehouse.

She was thirsty, hungry and hurt.

"Leah! Get over here!" called Jesse.

"What do you want, little brat?"

"Let me go!"

Leah slapped her.

"My dad will enjoy ripping you a part,"

"Your dad will be too busy fighting the vampires,"

"You are forgetting the Marrok's mate, Blue will make sure that my dad will know that you are the only responsible,"

"I-am-the-Marrok's-mate!" she said angrily and punched Jesse's stomach. Jesse gasped in pain.

"Not anymore," gasped Jesse.

Leah punched her in anger more and more until Jesse passed out.

* * *

Wulfe jumped from his place, breathing hard, even that vampires don't have to breath at all.

"The little cub is hurt," said Wulfe from the door.

Adam, Blue and the werewolves were trying to plan in the house.

"Wulfe?" asked Blue in concern.

"I can feel it," he whispered.

"Can you feel, direction? Area? Place?"

He shook his head.

"I trucked her phone, or more likely it's last location," said Ben.

"Where?" asked Adam.

"Finley,"

"Can't you be more specific?" asked Wulfe.

"Leah probably threw out Jesse's phone at that point,"

Suddenly the house shook.

"What the-" started Ben, but stopped when Adam gave him a look.

Blue rushed outside and grubbed Wulfe's arms.

"Relax, it will help no one if you crashed the house on us," said Blue softly.

He nodded.

"O.k. then, just get in your cars, and let's rip Finley to pieces," said Blue.

The werewolves (except from Charles, Asil and Anna that went to the truck) looked at Adam.

Blue gritted her teeth.

"As the Marrok's mate, I am the higher rank in here, so when I say, get in the cars, you are getting in the cars!" she was pulling from Bran's Alpha powers, which made the wolves to flinch and obey.

She joined Charles' truck, keeping the door open for Wulfe. He hesitated for a moment, but joined them, and they hit the road.

* * *

They all parked in different areas in Finley and started to search on foot, some of them even turned to their wolf form, to be able to look better.

Wulfe stayed close to Blue, and so did Charles.

They searched for hours, and dawn was getting close.

"Wulfe, go find a place to crush for the day, I will let you know when we found her," said Blue.

He nodded and disappeared.

"He is her mate, isn't he?"

"Vampires call it true companion, but yes, he is." said Blue.

"A daughter of an Alpha, not less," said Charles.

"Yeah, a bit odd, but so does Wulfe, so I guess it fits,"

Charles smiled and they kept searching.

* * *

It was night again. The whole searching group met together and looked on the map, checking and marking the ground that was already covered.

"What's over there?" asked Wulfe, pointing on a spot on the map, and making Blue jump, she didn't notice that he joined them.

"It's empty, some warehouses maybe," said Ben.

"We should go there," said Wulfe.

Blue nodded in agreement, and they went back to their cars.

* * *

"They are coming for you," cracked Jesse, as she heard the cars.

Leah punched her face again, and then put a knife to her neck as the warehouse filled with werewolves, one angry coyote and human, and more importantly, a furious vampire.

"Let her go, Leah, the one you really want is me and you know it," said Blue. She may be a young, calm, human girl, but when people she cares about getting hurt, none of that important.

"Bran is mine, I am the Marrok's mate," said Leah.

"Not anymore. You left him, you even signed the divorce papers, it's over for you,"

"Really?" she pushed the knife in to Jesse's neck.

"No!" called Adam, Mercy, Blue and Wulfe together.

Jesse opened her eyes. She saw Wulfe and smiled. She lifted her hand, where the silver chains were tied to her wrist and pushed it on Leah's face.

Leah screamed in pain and dropped the knife.

Blue and Mercy rushed to release her, as some of the wolves grabbed Leah.

Mercy warped her in her arms, and so did Adam. Jesse eyes were locked on Wulfe. She smiled weakly at him, and he gave her his smirk, making her laugh lightly.

Adam stared at her. "Never mind dad," she said weakly. He sighed, and stood up.

He went to stand in front of Charles and Blue.

"Yours or ours?" asked Adam.

Charles looked at Blue.

"Ours." Said Blue.

"Ours," agreed Charles.

Adam nodded.

Wulfe rushed to block Jesse's sight before she will witness Leah's execution. He kneeled in front of her, and she buried her face in his chest.

"You're safe now, my little cub," he soothed her. She smiled at him weakly. Her face was bloody, bruised and swollen. It was painful even to smile.

Wulfe picked her up on his arms, and walked with her to Adam's SUV. He laid her gently in the back seat.

"Sit with me," she cracked.

"In a minute. Drink some water first," he put a small bottle to her lips, helping her to drink.

Adam and Mercy got in the front.

"Get in Wulfe," said Mercy.

Wulfe sat on one side of Jesse while Ben sat on the other.

"So, kid, why a vampire? I would have accepted even a fae,"

"You wouldn't even accepted a human, dad," she mumbled.

"You know she is right," chuckled Mercy.

Adam frowned but said nothing.

Wulfe was stroking her hair gently and Jesse snuggled further in to his embrace.

* * *

Adam parked his car in front of the house.

Blue was waiting for them on the porch. Charles dropped her there before heading back home.

Adam picked Jesse on his arms, while Mercy called Samuel.

Wulfe stopped at the door. He couldn't enter. He looked longingly after Jesse and then dropped on the steps outside. He knew they will never invite him in.

Blue sat next to him.

"Why are you so upset? I can't enter, but you are basically the hero," said Wulfe.

"I ordered the death of my mate's ex, and I told Charles to let me tell Bran about it,"

"Yep, you have every right to be upset," said Wulfe, making her laugh.

"I am going to call Bran,"

"Good luck,"

"Thanks," said Blue and went to sit on the lawn in front of the house.

* * *

"Hello my little Blue, how is Jesse?"

"Hurt, but she will be o.k." answered Blue.

"I tried to talk with Charles, but he told me to wait for your call,"

"I figured you will do that."

"You sound upset, what's going on?" asked Bran, worried.

"I ordered Leah's execution, she is dead."

Bran was quiet for a moment.

"Do you hate me?" asked Blue after a while.

"Of course not. I am just sorry it fell on you. She didn't have any other faith after choosing the way she did. If you weren't there, my mate, the choice would have been of Charles, and he would have done the same, or he would have brought her to me, which wouldn't have change her faith,"

"So you are not mad at me?"

"Of course not. You need to understand, my little Blue, werewolves' crimes punished by death, we usually don't have other options,"

"O.k." she breathed in relief.

"Charles did tell me something interesting, a few stuffs actually,"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You were a little Alpha over there, he said it was impressive for a young human as yourself,"

She giggled. And he laughed.

"And Jesse is a vampire's mate? From all the creatures of the world-"

"Hey! Be nice,"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good. Now, I am going to check on Jesse, and I will talk with you in the morning,"

"O.k." he sighed.

She chuckled.

"Bye Brany,"

"Bye." He grumbled and hanged up.

Blue chuckled and went back in to the house.

* * *

Jesse was resting in her bed. Mercy used some ice to get the swelling down, and Sam gave her some pain killers and bandaged every wound.

"Where is Wulfe?" asked Jesse as Blue came in to the room.

Adam gave her a look but she ignored him.

"He is outside, sitting on the steps," answered Blue.

"I want to see him," said Jesse.

"He can't come in," stated Adam.

"Then I will go out," said Jesse and started to get out of the bed.

"Don't," said a voice from her window.

Wulfe was crouching on her windowsill from outside.

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh… it's alright, rest. Dawn will be here soon, anyway. I will see you tonight, rest well my little cub," he soothed.

She smiled at him and he was gone.

"Can I sleep now? Please?" asked Jesse.

"Sure," said Adam. He kissed her forehead, and after Mercy did the same, they were gone.

Blue smiled at her softly.

"He understands, you know. He is not mad at you, he is too old to be offended by stuff like that,"

"Thank you Blue, for everything,"

"Sure hon'. Now rest, we will have plenty of time to talk later," said Blue and left her alone.

* * *

The next few nights, Wulfe was at Jesse's window. When she got better, they sat on the porch.

"Your father is in the house while we are here. It's like having escort, like the old days," said Wulfe, stroking her cheek.

"Almost," she whispered before climbing on his lap and capturing his lips with hers.

They kissed for a while until they heard a growl.

Wulfe pulled away, and looked behind him.

Adam was standing by the door, his eyes glowing.

"Seriously, dad? You don't invite him in, and you don't let us go on a date, and now you are wolfing up on us on the porch? Really not cool," complained Jesse.

"You, leave," he pointed at Wulfe, "you get in," he pointed at Jesse.

"But-"

"Now!" he growled.

"FINE!" she looked at Wulfe and kissed his lips gently. "I will see you tomorrow night,"

"Sure my little cub, sleep tight," he smirked, and walked away.

Jesse breathed deeply.

"The sexual tension with that guy… wow," said Jesse and passed by her dad in to the house.

* * *

"You know you deserve it, right?" asked Mercy.

Adam closed the door, saying nothing.

"Invite Wulfe in, he is hers, and she is his. There is nothing you can do about it,"

"He is a vampire!"

"Yes, but you are a werewolf and I am a coyote, what would you have done if Coyote would have keep me away from you?"

"It's not the same, he is not your father," said Adam.

"But he is acting like he is. You are ripping them apart, both of them, they are mates, it's over. Just accept it, and let her be happy,"

"Fine. She can invite him in tomorrow night, but her bedroom door stays open," said Adam.

"I will let her know," smiled Mercy and kissed his cheek before heading up stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 13:**

It was Friday night. Blue was coming down the stairs, she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

She ran the rest of the stairs and jumped on a very surprised Bran.

He chuckled and warped his arms around her.

"Hello to you too,"

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that you are coming?" asked Blue, stroking his face.

She ignored completely Mercy and Adam that were still there.

"I came to see how Jesse's doing, and decided it could be a nice surprise for you," he smiled.

She kissed him, and for a moment he sank in to the kiss, before pulling away and clearing his throat.

"Really? You didn't get over that yet?" asked Blue with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he half growled at her.

"Don't growl at me,"

"Got over what?" asked Mercy.

"He doesn't like kissing in public," said Blue.

"Oh. That sounds fit to Bran," she grinned.

Bran growled.

"Hey! Enough with the growling," said Blue.

Bran whined at her. She gave him a look and he frowned and turned his head away, which brought him to look to the stairs where Jesse and Wulfe were coming down.

Bran growled, looking at the vampire.

"Bran!" called Blue and he whined again, and went to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that," she sighed and followed Bran to the kitchen.

"Was he whining to her?" asked Adam.

"Yep. The old wolf finally lost it," said Mercy.

Jesse chuckled and shook her head before leading Wulfe to the living room.

* * *

Blue warped her arms around Bran from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

He was sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey you," she said softly.

"Hi,"

She kissed his cheek and sat on his lap, stroking his hair.

He nuzzled her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

Blue kissed his head and hugged him, still stroking his hair.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"I know, Brany, I missed you too," she said softly.

He sighed and picked up his head, looking at her.

She kissed his nose.

"Oh, sorry. We came to take some snacks and drinks, we are going to watch a movie," said Suzan. She was with Ben.

"Hello Suzan, you seem good," said Bran.

"Yeah, being a wolf was just what I needed," she smiled at him.

"Eyes, Suzi," said Ben.

"Ha?"

"Marrok or more dominant wolf then you, you are avoiding their eyes, that is how it works, remember?"

"Right. Sorry,"

"That's o.k. you are still new," said Bran in a smile.

"Join us in the movies room?" suggested Suzan.

"In a minute," said Blue.

"O.k. grab whatever you can when you come, that will be hardly enough," said Suzan looking at her arms full of snacks and Ben's arms with the drinks.

"Will do," smiled Blue and they left.

"Are you in the mood for a movies night?" asked Blue softly.

"Why not?" he sighed and they went to grab more drinks and snacks and went to the movies room.

* * *

When Bran and Blue find themselves a beanbag to cuddle on, it was just the beginning of the movie.

"Twilight?! Are you serious?!" called Blue and some of the wolves chuckled.

"What's Twilight?" asked Bran.

"It's a modern "werewolves- vampires'" movie," explained Blue.

He chuckled and pulled her against his chest.

Blue leaned back, sitting between his legs, while he hugs her tightly.

* * *

After hours of watching, they finally finished all the movies of the Twilight Saga.

Somewhere in the middle of it, Blue and Bran changed places and now Bran was sleeping peacefully in her arms, his head resting on her chest.

She kissed the top of his head.

Most of the pack was on their way out, going home.

"He fell asleep? Really?" asked Jesse.

Wulfe chuckled. "You know that I napped too,"

"Yeah, when did he fell asleep?"

"He fell asleep at the end of the second movie, and woke up for the one before last and then fell asleep again, he is exhausted and moody, I don't really blame him for falling asleep," said Blue.

"Why moody?" asked Jesse.

"It's because of the mate bond. They are mates, but mostly they are a part, his wolf probably drives him nuts," explained Adam.

Blue looked down at Bran. If she knew it was so difficult for him, she would have transferred to Aspen Creek and finish her senior year there. It doesn't matter now, she only has one month left, and then she will move in with him permanently.

"Go have some rest, I will wake him up and we will go to bed too," said Blue.

They nodded and left them alone.

* * *

"Brany… wake up, hon'…" she said softly, stroking his hair.

He whined and she chuckled.

"Come on sweetie, let's go to bed,"

Bran opened his eyes and stood up. Luckily for him, Blue stood up quickly enough to steady him.

Bran brushed his face with his hands.

"You o.k. hon'?"

"Yes, just exhausted,"

"Come on, my bed is comfy," she smiled at him and led him to her room.

* * *

Blue was watching Bran sleeping peacefully next to her, it was an early evening. After all, it was mid-morning when they finished watching the last movie.

She stroked Bran's hair, when a light knock was heard from the door.

She walked to the door quietly. Bran moved a little, but didn't wake up.

"Hi Jesse," said Blue after opening the door.

"Hi. We are heading to Wulfe's house since everyone is still sleeping. Amm… I was wandering if you have any… Amm…" she blushed.

"Birth control pills?" suggested Blue.

"Yeah, those," Jesse blushed.

"Sure. Is it even possible for a vampire…?" asked Blue as she is searching through her purse.

"We don't know. Because of the mate thing, and he never met a vampire that had one, so, we are trying to stay on the safe side," said Jesse.

"Here, and buy some condoms too," she gave her the pills with some money.

"Thanks! You are the best, like my big sister, it so cool…" she hugged her and hurried outside to Wulfe.

Blue chuckled and went back to her bed.

* * *

"Where did you go?" mumbled Bran as she snuggled against him.

"Jesse was here,"

"What for?"

"Birth control pills,"

"Oh. She is planning to sleep with her vampire here? In her father house, when he is a few rooms away?"

"Nope. It's dark outside so they went to Wulfe's house,"

"Can he even get her pregnant? I am pretty sure vampires aren't fertile," said Bran, now fully awake.

"They aren't sure; because of the mate connection they think it may be possible, so they are not taking chances,"

"Smart girl," he smiled and kissed Blue's lips.

"Yeah…" whispered Blue, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Blue got on top of him, kissing him deeply, before he rolled and pined her down. His eyes flashed for a moment.

"Bran? Are you alright? Your eyes…"

He gasped and jumped out of the bed.

"Brany…" she said softly and got closer to him.

He backed away to the corner of the room.

"Don't, please. Something is wrong, and I don't want to hurt you, please,"

"You won't hurt me, hon'," said Blue.

She rushed forward and pulled him to her arms.

"Breath Honey, just breath…" she whispered softly, stroking his hair.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Suddenly Blue gasped.

Bran's nails turned in to claws and sank in to her waist. Bran pushed her away from him, and she knocked over a chair on her way to the floor.

"Blue! I am so sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me,"

"It's o.k. we will figure it out together," she breathed.

"No, no, no. I can't hurt you," he rumbled.

"Honey, you won't," she said softly and stood up.

"I already did! You are bleeding!"

"I am fine!"

"No!" called Bran.

A moment later the door opened and Adam was standing there.

"Keep her away from me, something is wrong with me," said Bran.

"Blue, you are bleeding, go to the kitchen, Mercy should be there, she can help you," said Adam.

"I am fine. Bran you need to turn," said Blue.

"No. I am not letting a wild wolf to run free," protested Bran.

Blue held his face in her hands.

"What were you dealing with lately? Maybe you were exposed to something?" asked Blue softly.

"No… I don't know… I…" he rumbled.

She hugged him again and he pushed her away.

"No! you can't come close to me, I already hurt you!"

 _"Let Wolf get control,"_

 _"No."_

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Yes. I am not sure I can trust him,"_

 _"Then don't. Just trust me," she whispered._

Bran closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

The soft hazel eyes turned in to gold.

"Wolf?" asked Blue.

"Yes."

"Do you know what Bran was dealing with lately? He seemed to be blocked and he can't remember and can't control himself,"

"He hurt you, our mate,"

"I am o.k. and he didn't mean to hurt me," said Blue.

"I can smell blood,"

"Wolf! Please, I can't lose Bran, we both can't lose him, you know that. Can you tell me what was he dealing with lately?"

"I don't know what you call it, but my female cub, you call her Mercy, I think, can smell it,"

Blue turned to Adam.

"Mercy can smell anything… wait, he means magic, she can smell and feel it,"

"Witches?" suggested Blue.

Wolf growled.

Blue looked confused.

"Ask Bran about the witches later," said Adam and she nodded.

"My cub has friends like that, two of my cubs does,"

"He means fae," said Blue.

"It seems so," agreed Adam.

"Wolf, do you think you can control your body?" asked Blue.

"Not this body, the other one,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Then turn and stay wolf until we can fix this,"

"Yes. You need to lick your wounds,"

She frowned with confusion.

"He means to take care of your wounds," explained Adam.

"Oh. I will," she promised.

He nodded, and took off his clothes. She blushed a little. One thing is to see the naked body of your boyfriend, it's completely different thing to see it with your father figure.

After ten anguish minutes that Blue watched him turn, a small wolf was standing in front of her.

He was in all the shads from white to black, which made him look quite gray. The end of his tale was white, like he dipped it in a can of paint.

"Mercy was right, you even cuter in your wolf form," said Blue and touched his head.

He growled a little and pushed her to the door with his head.

"Come on, let's take care of this wounds of yours and maybe you could tell me where is my daughter," said Adam as they went down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 14:**

Mercy was bandaging Blue's waist while Wolf siting by Blue's feet.

"So, where is my daughter exactly?" asked Adam.

"She went on a date," said Blue.

"Not true," protested Adam.

"Then I don't know,"

"Still not true," said Adam.

"So I am just not going to tell you," said Blue.

"True," said Adam with a sigh.

"She is safe," promised Blue and he just nodded.

"We need to find out what Bran was dealing with," said Mercy.

"I will call Charles to see if he knows something," said Blue and went outside, to sit on the lawn, Wolf by her side.

* * *

Blue finished her conversation with Charles with a sigh.

She walked back inside, Wolf on her heels.

"So apparently, Bran had a privet meeting with some fae, looks like a female but that can be just a glamour, and after that meeting Bran started to act odd," said Blue to Adam and Mercy that were still in the kitchen.

"We need to talk with Zee, but he probably still in the reservation," said Mercy.

"Ariana may know something," suggested Adam.

"Do you think she will agree to come over here? She still has some issues with wolves," said Mercy.

"I will go to her place, I am human," said Blue.

"Not alone," said Adam.

Wolf pushed his snout to Blue's hand. She looked down at him.

"Wolf will come with me, we will be fine," said Blue.

"Call her first, you don't want her in a seizure," suggested Mercy.

"O.k. see you soon," said Blue and went out of the house and in to her car.

* * *

Wolf was seated in the passenger seat.

"Are you hungry? Should I buy you some meat?" asked Blue as she dialed Ariana's number.

He licked her cheek, curled on the seat and closed his eyes.

"Guess not," she mumbled.

"Hello?" said a male's voice.

"Sam?"

"Hi, Blue, how are you?"

"I am o.k. I need Ariana's help with Bran, are you two at home now?"

"Yes, I just came back from a shift in the hospital,"

"Can we come over? Bran is in his wolf form, and his wolf is in control,"

"Really? Are you o.k.?" he asked, worried.

"Sure, I get along well with both of them," said Blue.

"Wow, Da really chose well this time,"

She giggled.

"So can we come?"

"Yes. Ariana will be alright with me here," said Sam.

"Thanks Sam, see you soon,"

"See you," he said and the call disconnected.

* * *

Blue and Wolf stood in front of Sam's and Ariana's door.

"O.k. now you need to be nice and calm, because Ariana is terrified with dogs, wolves and the like of those," said Blue.

Wolf gave her a look.

"Yeah, I get you, I have no idea what she is doing as a mate to a wolf either," said Blue and knocked on the door.

Sam was the one to open it.

"Hi Blue, come on in," he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Sam, how are you?" she asked as they got inside.

"Good, Ariana will join us in a minute, she is bringing some drinks, I will go get Da… I mean, Da's wolf some meat," he said and left them in the living room.

Blue sat on the couch and Wolf lay down on the carpet by her feet.

Sam came back after a moment with a bowl full of raw steaks that he put in front of Wolf, that started to eat right away.

"So you were hungry, you could have let me know," said Blue.

Wolf gave her a look and went back to eat.

Ariana sat down next to Sam, after putting some soda cans on the table.

"So… how can I help?" asked Ariana.

"Well, Bran was meeting with some kind of fae a few weeks back. After that, he started to acted odd. Exhaustion, loss of control and missing memories of this all meeting, I was wandering if you could point of what was the kind of fae that he met with,"

"Well, since the fae kind of went underground, I believe there is only a few options, let me get a book, I will be right back." Said Ariana and went to the other room.

* * *

"You really are comfortable with him," stated Sam.

"Yeah, they both are mine," she smiled as Wolf put his head in her lap, his nose in her abdomen. He whined and Sam sniffed the air.

"What is it? I don't speak wolfish," said Blue.

"I think… well, amm… Da's wolf actions made me think and I smelled it and… well…"

"Can you just say it? Your rambling freaking me out,"

Wolf whined again and pushed his snout to her belly.

"We think, well… your smell has change since the last time I saw you,"

"Meaning what exactly?" she asked, taking a soda can to her lips.

"Well, you are pregnant,"

Blue spit out the soda all over the place.

Wolf growled and shook his fur from the sticky liquid.

Ariana that just came back froze.

"Are you alright?" asked Ariana.

"No. Your boyfriend just told me that I am pregnant, while my boyfriend is in trouble and who knows if I ever get him back," she sniffled, and a few tears fell on her cheeks.

Wolf whined and put his head back in her lap, trying to comfort her.

She laughed tearfully and stroked his fur.

"Sorry about the mess," said Blue.

"That's alright," said Ariana with a soft smile, wiping the soda with some cloth.

* * *

After the living room was clean, they sat with the book.

"Well, for a start, I think it's should be half-fae," started Ariana and opened her book.

Blue saw pictures and complicated names in German.

"Because most of the fae are in the reservation," stated Blue and Ariana nodded.

"I think it's this one," said Ariana after a while, pointing at a creature in a page in the book.

The fae was small looking, with owlish eyes and furry body.

"Basically, it calls nature manipulator, it could manipulate the nature itself, like earth and weather and such, but also, nature of things," said Ariana.

"The nature of Bran's brain, that's why he is so changed, he couldn't control his wolf, or his moods, and he couldn't remember anything about that meeting he had with the fae,"

Blue was deep in thought.

"Yeah, pretty much," agreed Ariana.

"What butters you, Blue?" asked Sam.

"How is it that his wolf wasn't affected? He was the one that told us that we are dealing with a fae,"

"The wolf and the man are more separate then we want to admit; we always say to our young ones that the wolf and the man are two part of the whole, but the true is, that they are more like two in one body, if in the wolf's body or the man's, it doesn't matter," explained Sam.

Blue just nodded in understanding.

"How do we fix it?"

"We fined the fae and ask him to reverse it," said Ariana.

"Piece of cake," sighed Blue.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 15:**

"So… how do we found one fae that can be anywhere, and in case we found him, how can we avoid his mind games? And why do you smell different?" asked Ben looking at Blue.

They were in the Hauptmans' living room, Sam and Blue just finished to fill them in on what's going on.

At the moment, they were six. Adam, Mercy, Sam, Blue, Ben and Wolf.

"I talked with Charles. He ran through his father office, he has some contacts, apparently of this fae," explained Blue.

"Mind games? Smell?" asked Ben.

She sighed.

"I am leaving a codded note and some clues to it, in case he will mess with our heads. But, I am also, trying to found…" she was searching through her computer.

"She is on the computer since she came back, something like… six hours maybe," stated Ben.

"To found…?" asked Adam.

"Got it! The Grey Lords,"

"The Grey Lords?!" called Mercy.

"Yeah. I want to talk with this fae, but if he will refuse to listen, I am going to use the Grey Lords. I found a company of a company of a company and million more companies, front companies, and fake mail accounts that lead to more companies and servers, until I found a real mail account,"

"How do you know it's a real one?"

"Because after a while, this message showed up on my screen,"

She showed them a printed page.

 **STOP DIGGING, YOU ARE DIGGING YOUR GRAVE.**

"Yeah, she found them," said Mercy with a frown.

"I left a message on their server, and now we wait," said Blue.

* * *

Wolf whined. "Hungry?" asked Blue.

He pushed his snout to her stomach.

"I am fine,"

He growled.

"Stop growling at me," she said angrily.

He pushed his snout to her stomach again.

"Oh," said Adam.

"Oh what?" asked Ben and Mercy together.

Adam frowned at them.

Blue sighed.

"I am pregnant, that's oh,"

"That's explains your smell." Said Ben.

"Here what I don't get, if I am pregnant, I should have about… five? Six weeks maybe, why you only smell it now?" asked Blue.

"It takes time until a pregnancy affect your scent, it's not an immediate thing," explained Sam.

Her phone rang before she could respond to his words.

The number was blocked. She put it on speaker.

"You were warned," said a deep voice.

"So were you, in the message I left on your server. My name is Blueberry Bird, and I am the Marrok's mate. You can check it in Aspen Creek if you don't believe me,"

"Already checked. You are threatening us in full range war,"

Adam and Sam stared at her.

"As the Marrok's mate, I have the option to do so. I also told you that I wouldn't do it if you will help me in my current situation and be my plan B." said Blue.

"Very well. Walk carefully, little wolf, our teeth are sharp too. Leave us a message in the same server you used before if you will need your… plan B."

"O.k. FYI, I also have sharp claws." And she finished the call. She was very careful not to thank him. You should never thank a fae.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? It was an empty threat, I am not going to start a war with the Grey Lords, but I needed to make them listen and now they do,"

"O.k. fine. What next?" asked Sam.

"I am still trying to found that fae. He gave a lot of personal information, some is fake. He knew we will try to found him," she finished with a yawn that earned her another growl from Wolf.

"Stop growling at me," she frowned at him. He pushed his snout to her stomach, again.

"He is right. You need to eat and rest, all this stress is bad for the baby," said Sam.

"What I need is to make sure Bran can go back to himself,"

"Ben can work on the computer, and we will let you know what's going on," said Adam.

"Come on, eat a sandwich and go to bed," said Mercy, leading her to the kitchen while Wolf is on her heels.

* * *

After eating two sandwiches (she didn't notice how hungry she was), she got under the covers.

Wolf lay down next to her, and after licking her face and her belly, he rested his head on her belly and closed his eyes. Blue sighed and closed her eyes too.

It didn't take her long to sank in to a deep sleep.

* * *

Blue woke up by two jumps on her bed. Jesse and Suzan.

It was almost noon on Sunday. Wolf was standing on the bed, growling.

"It's o.k. Wolf, don't worry,"

He lay back down, staring intently at the girls.

"Dad filled us in, on what's going on. Sorry about Bran," said Jesse.

"Thanks, it's going to be fine, we-"

Suddenly she rushed to the bathroom, Wolf on her heels.

She emptied her stomach in to the toilet.

Wolf was whining as she washed her mouth.

"I am fine, I promise," she stroked his head as she went back to the bed.

"You are going to be a mom!" called Jesse happily.

Blue chuckled.

Suzan smiled and hugged her. "Congrats sweetie,"

"Thank you."

They spent the rest of the day talking and eating (Blue went with the salty stuff) in her bedroom.

At dinner time, Ben announced that he finally got a real address of their illusive fae.

They were going to look for him right after dinner.

* * *

Blue was in front of a door of an apartment.

She has Wolf by her side and Adam and Wulfe (Jesse got him in the loop) behind her.

More from the pack were on the street, ready to interfere if their target will try to run.

They found out that his name, at least the one he used, was John Black.

Blue knocked on the door.

She was surprised when the door opened.

"John Black?" she asked.

He looked at the two behind her and the wolf by her side.

"Before you will start with your magic, you should know that the Grey Lords will help me, I already talked with them." Said Blue.

He growled. "What do you want?"

"I want you to undo what you did to the Marrok." She said.

They were still at the door.

"You and the wolves can come inside, the vampire stays out,"

"The door stays open." said Wulfe in response.

Black just nodded.

They went in. It was kind of simple inside, living room, kitchen, two bedrooms. He didn't offer them a seat.

"I want something in return, something important," said Black.

"What?"

He looked at her and smirked.

"Your baby,"

Wolf growled and Adam joined him. Wulfe hissed from the door.

"No. something else,"

He shrugged. "You know where the door is,"

At the meantime, Ben was sitting on the stairs with a laptop, listening carefully.

He typed a short message.

Blue's phone rang.

"Plan B?" said the same deep voice she heard before.

"Yes. He asked for my unborn child as his price, so he will undo what he did before,"

"I see. I have your location, and a team will deal with him. With his actions, he jeopardized our entire community. I need you to make sure he will stay there."

"I see. Can't he hear you?"

"Not with his glamour."

"O.k." she breathed.

"Are you sure you can do that?"

"Yes."

"Good luck. We will be in touch,"

This time he was the one to finish the call.

* * *

"O.k." said Blue.

Wolf growled.

"Blue!" called Adam.

All of them heard the Grey Lord she was talking to, but they needed it to be convincing. Although, she wasn't sure what Wolf understood from this conversation.

"I have to,"

"Great. Now, I will come back after you deliver the baby, but if you are trying to trick me, I will get your wolf back to the same condition he is right now, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I need him in his human form," said Black.

Wolf growled.

Blue went on her knees and held Wolf face in her hands.

"I need you to trust me. It's for the best,"

She stared in to those gold eyes for a moment, and then Adam pulled her away when Wolf started his change.

When he was done, Bran stood there, naked, and a bit shaken.

Blue wanted to hug him, but she needed to wait for Black to undo his magic.

At the time, three men passed by Ben, and stood next to Wulfe in the shadows.

Well, at least they looked like men.

"It's done." Said Black after a while of staring at Bran, or more likely, in to Bran.

"Brany? How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

He gave her a soft smile and just nodded.

"He is all yours," said Wulfe from the door and the three men came inside as Blue and the wolves left.

* * *

Ben stood up as they came down to him.

"I got your clothes, sir." Said Ben.

"Thank you, Benjamin," said Bran and dressed up.

Blue stroked Bran's hair. It was the longest day she ever had.

Her phone buzzed with a text.

 **Unknown:** Thank you for your help. Don't dig anymore, because next time, we will not be that friendly.

 **Blue:** Noted. Trust me, there will be no next time.

 **Unknown:** GOOD.

"All good?" asked Bran.

"All good."


	16. Chapter 16

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 16:**

Bran was sleeping in Blue's bed, his head resting on her chest. She was awake watching over him, keeping his sleep.

"Blue?" he mumbled.

"I am here Brany," she said softly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, sweetie." She kissed the top of his head.

Bran looked up at her with a smile.

"How was it with Wolf?" asked Bran.

"Not bad. But at the moment he found out that I am pregnant, he kept pushing his snout to my belly, to remind me to watch myself and the baby,"

"Wolves are over protective like that," he said stroking her belly. "You didn't tell me how do you feel about it,"

"I am fine," she shrugged. "You are the one that chocked once when I mentioned the word pregnant,"

"I am old, and to tell the true, really afraid."

"Because the baby may not survive?" asked Blue.

He nodded. "Losing a child is a tragedy, and you are so young,"

"I won't lose him,"

"You don't know that, it's too early to know," said Bran sadly, still stroking her belly.

"But I wish you are right; I wish he will survive."

* * *

It was the full moon.

Bran was out, running with Adam's pack, Mercy was in her bedroom, and Jesse, Wulfe and Blue were in the living room.

"Blue, what's wrong?" asked Jesse.

Blue was walking around waving at her face with her hands.

"I am so hot! God,"

"It's not that hot in here," stated Jesse.

"What? I feel like I am boiling," said Blue.

"It's the pregnancy, heat waves." Said Wulfe. "Come sit with me, I am cold, I will cool you down," he chuckled.

"It's not funny," said Blue and snuggled to his side. "Wow, you are cold, it's so nice," she sighed and closed her eyes.

When Bran came back, after the moon sunk, he froze on the spot.

"She had heat waves, and I am colder than most, so…" he shrugged.

"Thank you," said Bran and picked Blue on his arms.

"Brany?" she mumbled.

"Yes, my little Blue, it's just me,"

she smiled and sunk back in to her sleep.

* * *

Graduation came and went, and Blue was packing her stuff to move in with Bran.

He needed to go back to his pack, so she will join him later.

"Hi Wulfe,"

"How did you know it's me?" he asked.

"You are the only one that sneak around me, the others make sure I know they are coming,"

"Oh."

She smiled. "What's wrong, hon'?"

"I am afraid to put my little cub in danger," he said, playing with her curtains.

"Because of your mistress, and the seethe?" asked Blue.

He nodded. "They will find out eventually,"

"Leave the seethe then,"

He shook his head violently. "It will make her search why, and she will find out,"

"What Jesse think about it?"

"I didn't talk with her about it, she is very young, I don't want to scare her," he replied, looking at her with soft eyes.

"Come here, hon'," she said softly, pulling him in to her arms.

Blue hugged him, stroking his hair.

"Talk with Adam and Mercy, maybe even talk to Stefan. It will be alright, they will want to protect her as you do,"

She stroked his cheeks and kissed his nose, making him smile.

"It's like I am not centuries old,"

She smiled. "Jesse turning you in to a kid like herself,"

"It sure feels like it," he wrinkled his nose.

Blue laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Want me to be your middle man? To talk with Adam?" suggested Blue.

"I will go talk with him, can you come with?" asked Wulfe.

"Sure love, let's go," said Blue.

* * *

After dealing with Wulfe's situation by deciding that he will leave the seethe and will get the protection of the pack. He even moved in to the house, to the room that's the farthest then Jesse's. Blue went back to her room.

She finished packing, and was ready to get on the road the next day.

* * *

Blue was laying in her bed. It was close to midnight.

She had a bad feeling in her chest, so she called Bran.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brany, are you o.k.?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really; I am not sure what's wrong but something really bothers me,"

"Maybe you are coming down with something? I know werewolves heal fast, but it doesn't mean you can't get sick in the first place," she said, concerned.

"Maybe, I don't know. When are you coming?"

"I will be at your place a little bit after noon tomorrow, I am starting to drive early," she said softly.

"O.k. I miss you,"

"I miss you too, love."

He was quiet on the other side.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" she suggested.

"Would you?"

"Of course sweetie, give me a moment."

"O.k." he snuggled to the pillows and covers in his bed.

 **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**  
 **Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**  
 **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**  
 **Bless you with love for the road that you go**

 **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune**  
 **With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**  
 **And may you need never to banish misfortune**  
 **May you find kindness in all that you meet**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**  
 **To guide you each step of the way**  
 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**  
 **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**  
 **Be loved in return to the end of your days**  
 **Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**  
 **I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**  
 **To guide you each step of the way**  
 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**  
 **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay ( watch?v=j0JiEglvJic)**

Blue finished the song and listened quietly. Bran fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetie," she whispered and finished the call.

After that, she fell asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 17:**

"So don't be a stranger, and drive safely," said Mercy, hugging Blue.

"Don't worry," said Blue.

She was hugging with everyone; Jesse, Ben, Suzie and Mercy.

Adam she kept to the end.

She looked up at him with a soft smile and wet eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Papa Wolf," she hugged him tight.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not a good bye, you will come and visit, and we will visit you over there. Take care of yourself and the tiny wolf that's in your belly, o.k.?"

"I promise. I love you Papa Wolf,"

"I love you too darling,"

"And you Benjamin," he frowned at her, "take care of my aunt, I know that you are together, almost from the start even," said Blue.

"It was quite obvious," said Mercy in a smile.

Blue got in the car, giggling. She drove away as everyone waving good bye at her.

* * *

Blue drove to Aspen Creek as the sun was coming up in the sky.

She stopped for gas and bathroom (where she threw up all of her breakfast) and after eating some crackers she was on the road again.

Her phone rang and she put it on speaker.

"Hi Brany, how are you?"

"Hello my little Blue. Not very well, but I slept good,"

She laughed.

"How are you?"

"Just threw up all of my breakfast in a nasty restroom in a gas station, but I am o.k. I will stay with crackers now,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"Not your fault, love,"

"Actually, it kind of is my fault,"

She giggled.

"Yeah. Listen hon', I will be there soon, in the meantime, try to rest a little o.k.?"

"O.k." he sighed.

"Love you,"

"Love you too." He finished the call and she sighed.

She still had a few more hours of driving until she will finally see him.

* * *

Blue parked her car in front of Bran's house.

He came out, opening her car's door for her. Blue warped him in her arms, kicking the door closed.

She kissed his cheek.

"You're feverish, you didn't tell me you have fever."

He shrugged. "What would you do?"

"Come earlier, drive faster. Did you see a doctor? Talked with Sam?"

He shook his head. She sighed.

"For a wolf who is centuries old you are acting like a baby," she scowled at him.

He pouted and snuggled to her embrace. She sighed and hugged him.

"Come on, let's get you in bed, and talk with Sam, see what I can do," said Blue and led him to their bedroom. She will get her bags later.

* * *

Blue put a wet cloth on Bran's forehead (which made him whine and her scowl at him) and called Sam.

After talking with Sam, she found out that no medicine will help, so all she could do was to make him some tea and soup, and keep the wet cloth on his forehead.

"I am going to make you some soup, if you take that cloth off your head while I am gone, your pack will need a new Alpha." She warned him and he whined at her.

* * *

Blue was stirring the pot when a knock was heard from the front door.

"Come in!" she called.

She could hear the door opened and closed and a moment later Anna and Charles came in to the kitchen.

"Something smells really good," said Anna sniffing above the pot.

"Hi, guys. It's just a chicken soup for Bran, he has fever," said Blue.

"How bad is it?" asked Charles.

"You mean other than the fact that he acts like a big baby?" Anna giggled, "not so bad,"

Charles sighed.

"How are you? Bran said you are pregnant!" called Anna.

"He shouldn't have, it's like rubbing it in your face," said Blue with a sighed.

"Don't feel like that, you are human, and a good one, you deserve to have children and be happy," said Anna.

"I still wouldn't have told you, not until you would have notice by yourself,"

"Don't worry about it. So, how are you? How long are you in the pregnancy? Not long since I can't see anything yet…" she rumbled on and on.

"Does she want some answers?" she whispered to Charles. he shrugged.

"Anna," said Charles. she looked up at him. "Let the girl talk,"

"Sorry," said Anna.

"It's cool," laughed Blue. "I am about two months in, give or take a few days, I guess, I hasn't seen a doctor yet. And its sucks. I can't hold down my breakfast and it's too HOT all the time everywhere," she made a face.

She turned around to see Bran.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" snapped Blue.

He flinched. "I heard talking, so I came down to see what's going on,"

"Nothing really, someone spotted Blue's car in town so we came to see for ourselves," said Anna.

Bran sat down by the kitchen table. Blue touched his forehead.

"You are still burning up; you should be in bed. I was about to get you a bowl of soup," said Blue with a sigh.

"I hate that wet thing you put on my head,"

"It will get down your fever,"

"It's wet," he stated.

"I didn't know you are a cat," she rolled her eyes at him.

He growled at her.

"Do not growl at me,"

"Don't call me a cat,"

"Don't act like one, now eat your soup and go back to bed," she put a bowl in front of him.

He growled at her again.

"One more growl and you will sleep on the couch, fever or not fever." She stared him down until he frowned and started eating his soup.

"Do you want some?" she looked at Anna and Charles.

"No thanks, we are heading out, we just came to say hi and welcome," said Anna.

"Thanks," she smiled at them and they went out of the house.

* * *

Blue watched him eat her soup and her eyes softened. She kissed the top of his head.

"I thought that you are mad at me," he stated.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you,"

He grinned at her and she laughed and shook her head at him.

He stood to wash his bowl and swayed a little, he was dizzy.

"Leave it, just go to bed before you will faint," said Blue and put the bowl in the sink.

She led him back to the bed, warped him up in the blankets and put the wet cloth on his forehead. He whined at her and made a face.

She kissed his nose with affection. "I will be right back, keep the cloth on, I mean it,"

* * *

After washing his bowl, Blue went back upstairs.

She found Bran was sound asleep and that the cloth fell off his head. She sighed, sank it in a bowl of water and put it back on his forehead. He moved a little but didn't wake up.

The next few hours Blue sank the cloth in the water and put it on Bran's forehead until the fever went down.

When it did, she went outside and got her bags, one at a time.

She unpacked her stuff, went to eat something, took a shower and joined Bran in his sleep, hoping that his fever wouldn't come back up.

It was a long day.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

R&R

 **Chapter 18:**

It was about seven months later, mid-winter.

Blue was sitting by the window, a cup of hot cocoa in one hand, while the other resting on her big belly. She should deliver any day now.

Heavy snow was falling down and Bran was outside, dealing with some pack business, and she was worried.

They were married now, the rings bright on her finger.

The door opened and closed. Blue rushed to it, warping Bran in her arms.

"I was so worried about you, in this snow storm," she kissed his lips.

"I am alright, a bit frozen, thought."

He crouched down, kissing her big belly.

"Hello baby," he said softly.

"Come on, go take a hot shower, and I will warm you the stew I made," she kissed the top of his head and he stood up and with a kiss to her cheek he went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

After eating and talking for a while, they went to cuddle in bed.

Bran was singing quietly in welsh to the baby, while stroking her belly and feeling the little kicks.

"He loves it when you sing," said Blue.

"She," he said.

"You don't know that," she laughed.

"She," he insisted.

Blue chuckled and then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bran sat up.

"Nothing, I have some contractions since this morning,"

"You call that nothing?!"

"Relax Brany, they are too far apart, it will take a lot more time,"

Bran took a deep breath.

"I am too old for this," he sighed and lay back down on the pillows.

Blue giggled.

"Do you want me to get Samuel in here?"

"Maybe, I don't want to get him here for nothing, it could happen only tomorrow or something,"

"He wouldn't mind, the question is, do you prefer it to be him?"

"Yes."

"Then I will call him, so he will get over here," said Bran and went to make the call.

* * *

It was midnight of the next day when Blue screamed in pain.

A paddle of water was around her feet as she went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Bran!" she shouted, walking slowly to the living room.

"I am here, I am here," he soothed her, leading her to the couch and sitting right behind her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"My water broke- I-I…."

"It's alright, we still have some time, and I called Samuel when you screamed, he will be here soon," he told her softly.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"It will be alright," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Da?"

"Living room," said Bran as his son walked in.

"Hi Blue, how are you doing?" asked Samuel softly.

"Not so well," she chocked.

"You are scared, it's normal, let's see how you are doing, alright?"

She just nodded.

Samuel put on some doctor gloves and prepared to deliver the baby.

"When was the last contraction?"

"Five minutes," said Bran.

"We are close but not yet, try to relax, deep breathes." Said Samuel.

She did as he said when another contraction hit her and she screamed.

Bran groaned in pain, she was crushing his hand.

"Sorry Brany," she whimpered.

"It's alright my little Blue," he kissed her temple.

"Now we will wait to the next one, see how long it will take," said Samuel.

It didn't take long.

"O.k. it's time. Next contraction, you push, alright?"

She nodded.

"Now, push!"

Blue screamed in pain, pushing and crashing Bran's hands.

"One more, Push!" called Samuel.

"I can't!" cried Blue.

She was sweaty, hurt and exhausted.

 _"Of course you can, for our little girl, our daughter. One last time, Push!"_ whispered Bran softly in welsh.

She pushed.

Little screams filled the room.

"It a girl, congratulations…" his voice trailed off as the baby flashed him golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Blue.

"Da… she has your eyes," said Samuel.

"What are you talking about," asked Bran looking at the baby, "her eyes are blue,"

"Your other eyes," whispered Samuel, still in shock.

Bran frowned in confusion for a moment and then he understood.

"That's impossible. Her mother is human; a wolf child would have end up in miscarriage."

"Miracle of life? Miracle of Blue?" suggested Samuel, putting the little baby in Blue's arms.

Bran looked at the baby, and flashed his eyes- she flashed hers right back.

"I don't care, what she is, she could be a cat for all I care, as long as she is alright,"

"She is fine," promised Samuel.

"She is **not** a cat. But she is a girl, as I told you," grinned Bran.

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Aneira, I think," said Blue, looking up at Bran.

"Aneira it is," he smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

P.S.

It's the one before last :)

R&R

 **Chapter 19:**

"Show us the baby!" called Jesse to the screen.

Ben connected his laptop to the screen in the movies room, this way the whole pack could see the new addition to the Cornick family trough Skype.

"Hi guys, meet Aneira Cornick," said Blue in a smile, showing them the baby.

"Aneira?" asked Ben.

"It's based on the word snow in welsh," said Mercy.

"True," said Bran in a smile.

"It's a lovely name sweetie," said Suzan.

"Thanks aunt Suzie," smiled Blue.

"Bran, you look worn out," said Mercy.

"My hands hurt, Blue broke four of my fingers," said Bran.

"Four?!" called Adam.

"Two in each hand she held," said Bran.

"Stop whining, you are almost healed, I am not, and it will take me a while," said Blue, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah, Blue," said Wulfe.

"Yes Wulfe?"

"Her eyes just flash,"

"Oh yes, Aneira is a wolf from birth," said Blue.

"What?!" called some of the wolves.

"Yes, she has my eyes and her dad eyes too," she chuckled.

"Amazing," said Adam.

"Come on dad, we knew Blue is special," said Jesse, leaning in to Wulfe's embrace, he kissed her neck lightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You are looking good Jesse, Wulfe." Said Blue.

"We are good. Junior year is annoying, thought," said Jesse.

"It will pass, everything passes, family it what stays," said Blue in a smile.

"And pack," said Ben.

"What the difference?"

Adam smiled at her.

Then the baby started to cry.

"She is hungry, it was nice to see you guys, we will talk soon," said Blue.

"Bye guys!" called the wolves and Ben logged out.

* * *

Blue sat in the rocking chair, breast feeding Aneira.

Bran was sitting on the bed, staring at them.

"What?" asked Blue.

"It's a gorgeous sight of yours, feeding our baby," he said softly.

She smiled at him.

"You are the sweetest wolf on earth,"

He frowned and she chuckled.

She finished feeding the baby and put her in her crib, rocking her lightly, and singing for her softly.

Bran came to her from behind, hugging her.

"She is asleep?"

"Yep,"

"We should do that too," said Bran.

She kissed his lips softly and went with him to their bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi,

Hope you will enjoy the new chapter.

P.S.

It's the last chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing:)

R&R

 **Chapter 20:**

"Aneira! Stop chasing your sister!" called Blue.

It was five years later.

Blue and Bran had another daughter, Ceri, from the word love in welsh.

Their third child on the way.

The Hauphmans were there too, with Jesse and Wulfe, Ben and Suzan.

Mercy was holding a one-year-old boy on her arms, Bran Hauptman, while Adam was holding his twin sister, Alexandria. Both of the kids had native American look of their mother, the same look people tend to mistake as Hispanic.

They had a family night with the Cornicks in Aspen Creek.

They all sat around the table, eating, laughing and having fun.

* * *

Bran caught his girls and picked both of them up.

The girls didn't stop giggling.

"Da! Da! Put me d'wn!" called Ceri, laughing.

"No, no, no." called Bran chuckling.

"Da!" called Aneira

"Sami! Sami help!" called Aneira to her big brother.

Samuel laughed and took her from his father, throwing the five years old in the air, making her squeal in laugher.

Bran carried his little one to the table.

He gave her to Blue, kissed Blue's lips and went to greet his grandchildren, because that what the twins were for him.

Alexandria squealed and reached for him from her father's lap.

Bran laughed and picked her up, kissing the tiny girl.

"She is such a traitor," said Mercy.

Bran stuck his tongue at her, making little Bran laugh.

Mercy kissed her little boy.

"Da! Da!" called Ceri, pulling at her father pants, pouting at him with teary eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong, my little one?"

She reached with her arms for him and he gave Alexandria back to Adam, picking up his little girl. She warped her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"I think she is jealous," said Adam.

"Oh. Because I took Alex," said Bran.

Adam nodded.

Bran took his daughter away, whispering to her in welsh.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Blue softly, stroking her daughter hair.

"She saw me holding Alex, and came to me pouting and sniffling,"

"Aww… no one is taking your Da from you, sweetie," said Blue, kissing the top of her head.

The two years old looked at her father face.

"Pr'mise Da?"

"I promise my little one," he kissed her nose, and wiped her tears.

* * *

That night they danced and sang, and ate and were happy.

A few months later, a boy joined to the Cornick family, Bleddyn, the welsh word for wolf. He also, like his sisters, was a wolf from birth.

When Bleddyn turn one-year-old, Blue asked Bran to turn her in to a werewolf.

He did.

She was small and like Bran has all the shades from white to black, that make her look gray, but while Bran has the end of his tail white, Blue has it black.

Bran and Blue just came back from a ran in the woods. They got dressed and went to take their children from Charles and Anna.

"It still amazes me how similar we are as wolves," said Blue.

Bran kissed her lips in a smile.

"Except for the tip of the tail," she giggled.

Bran rolled his eyes at her.

"I love you," said Blue.

"I love you too, my little Blue," he kissed her again as they park the car and went to take their children.

"Da! Mommy!" called Aneira, Ceri and Bleddyn as they ran out of the house.

Blue looked at Bran with shining eyes as they hugged their little cubs.

 _"Let's go home my little wolves,"_ said Bran.

They got in the car, and with a wave to Charles and Anna drove home.

Bran was the happiest wolf in the world, that how it is when love comes at you just **Out Of The Blue**.

 **The end.**


End file.
